Moving on
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Set in newmoon, Edward leaves Bella. Before he went, though, he left Bella with something that neither of them would expect. Rated for some language and innuendos may become M in the future.Warning is M.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bathroom counter, waiting for my future to be revealed. The tears hadn't stopped yet, even though it had been well over a month.

It all started when Edw- I couldn't even think his name, when _he_ left. A week or so before my eighteenth birthday he dropped his boundaries and we made love. I thought that would mean the new beginning of our life together.

I was completely wrong.

Jasper ended up snapping at me when I cut my finger on a piece of paper. I had never seen all of the Cullen's look so… monstrous.

Their carefully kept façade was dropped as soon as my blood was revealed. After I was knocked into a table full of plates, my blood pooled even more.

_That_ was the beginning of the _end._

The next day, after school, I was taken on a walk with _him._ He told me he didn't want me, it was all just something to keep him entertained.

A part of me knew he wasn't being serious, that was a fragment of my heart. It told me he was still the same man I loved. The same man I gave my _virginity_ to.

Another part, my head and a large part of my heart, felt that he used me. That little piece of my heart was in control, though.

I argued with myself internally for all the time that he was gone. That was before I was continuously vomiting and getting migraines.

My whole body rejected the idea of what my mind told me. Even _that_ part was negotiating.

Eventually I caved. I went to the drug store in Port Angeles so no one would see me, and bought a… pregnancy test.

It couldn't be possible, it couldn't be. Vampires cannot have children. All of their human bodily functions are turned into venom. That means saliva, blood, and even semen.

My bottom lip was going to start bleeding if I bit down any harder, then I would get nauseous from the smell, I had to stop.

I took deep breaths, too many. I felt slightly dizzy as I looked at the pregnancy test. Not directly at it, just past it, at the counter.

My heart was racing and blood was to a boil. What could I do if I was? I barely had enough money for my college fund by working at Newton's.

That would have to be the baby fund, there was no other choice. And then there was Charlie.

Oh god, Charlie. What would he do? What would my mother do?

I started to sob hysterically. I wasn't doing myself any good by crying about something I wasn't completely sure about.

There was always the possibility that I was just paranoid, and that nothing was wrong at all.

My heart wrenched at that. Even though I was no where near ready for a baby, it would be all I had to remember _him_ by.

I wiped the tears away and looked at the cheap plastic stick in my hand. I couldn't focus my eyes because of the moisture and cursed at myself while wiping the tears away.

I opened my eyes and looked at my future. Then I swore loudly at myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit," I muttered.

I fell to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably. What the hell was I going to do? I gripped at my hair and was tempted to pull out, but even that wouldn't be enough punishment.

How was I going to support a baby? I couldn't even support myself. I started to panic as I heard the cruiser pull up.

I went to my room and hid the box of left over pregnancy tests in my closet. There was always a possibility that it was wrong. I had to go to the doctor's in order to be sure.

"Bells, you in here?" Charlie called.

"Yeah," I sniffled.

He was used to finding me alone in my room and crying. Dr. Gerandy said it was better than being an emotionless, catatonic slate.

"Okay, just wanted to check if you were okay."

"I'm fine, thanks,"

He closed the door and shuffled down the stairs. I screamed bloody murder into my pillow. I had to release some tension, though, this would never come close to distinguishing the hate I felt for myself.

I closed my eyes to think. I hadn't done that in so long, for fear that if I did, I would think of _him_.

I had to take care of a baby. It wouldn't be completely impossible; I had taken care of Renée for years. This was different, though. This was an actual baby who didn't know how to do anything.

Then, I had to decide if I told Charlie. Of course I had to tell Charlie! He would definitely notice that my stomach was swelling up, and I don't think it would go well if I just started hanging around a newborn baby all the time.

I decided that for the moment, sleep was my best option. I wasn't putting it off 'til tomorrow, just until I was awake enough to decide something that would help me.

My thoughts flickered to Cullen's. I wondered briefly if Alice would see this. No, probably not, she wouldn't bother to look for my future.

I didn't want them to know, to make them feel guilty. I didn't want them to come back out of guilt. It would kill me to see them again.

My heart lurched as I fell asleep, into the nightmares that haunted me every night since he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Swan?" the nurse called.

I rose from my seat and walked to the door she was holding. I was trembling with nervousness. My stomach was going to split itself in two. My palms were sweating and I had to try my best from hyperventilating.

I managed to get in control before the doctor entered the room. It was a gray haired man I didn't recognize, which was good for me.

"Good afternoon, Bella, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I need to know, I think I'm-" I sucked in a sharp breath. "Pregnant."

"Did you use an at home test?"

"Yes, it was positive,"

"You're coming here to get a test to see that it was right, then?"

"Yes,"

He reached into the drawer beside him and pulled out a box with a medical seal on it. He reached one hand in to pull out a grey pregnancy stick.

"You know what to do I presume?" he asked me.

I nodded and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside I started to breathe heavily and tremble all over.

I finally managed to do the test and get back to the room. Everything in my world was still while I waited the three minutes for the test to give me the answer.

"Are you ready to find out?" he asked.

"I think so, yeah."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to relay the information I was certain I already knew.

"You're pregnant, Bella,"

"Oh god," I sobbed.

Everything was going to hell, how could I possibly pay the expenses for this baby. What would I do?

"There are other options if you're not ready to have a child. Does the father know?"

"No," I sniffled. "He left a few weeks ago. I won't give up my baby, though, I can't. It's just not an option."

"I understand, Bella. I'll write you a prescription for some pregnancy muscle relaxers. Since you're so young, this might take a toll on your body.

"Uh-huh, thank you."

He handed me the slip with the medication number written on it and I went to the pharmacy in Port Angeles.

I waited in the plastic chairs near the counters. I fidgeted and tried to control the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Swan?" a nasally voice called.

"Oh no," I whispered.

Over at the counter was Lauren Mallory. I started to panic, the blood slithered from my face as I looked at her.

She peered at the prescription slip on the bag and smirked. Oh god no!

I stood, wobbling, and made my way to the counter.

"Muscle relaxers? For maternal use only? What did you get yourself into?" she sneered.

"Lauren, please, don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I? This is great gossip; if you were in my position wouldn't you want to tell anyone?"

"No, I would keep that secret 'til death. You work here; you're not allowed to give out personal information."

"Actually, I intern here. I don't have to sign one of those, they didn't make me." she smirked.

"Lauren, please."

"Is something wrong here?"

A man about thirty or so came around the corner and glared at us both. He took a stride towards Lauren's side and asked me if there was a problem.

"There is actually," I said. "I was wondering if the prescriptions that customers fill out here are to remain a secret."

"Yes," he answered lazily.

"But, as an intern I never signed anything that said that." Lauren fired back.

"You didn't?" he asked, scratching the bald spot on his head.

My heart went a million miles an hour and my eyes went wide. My skin felt cold and I could have sworn I broke out into a cold sweat.

She grinned at me viciously. I knew she would never keep this a secret, everything went blank and then I forced myself to face the current situation.

"Don't worry, Dr. W, I can take care of this situation." she said.

The doctor walked back around corner, shrugging as he went. Was this legal?

"Well, Bella, I really should get back to work. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

And with that, she rounded the corner and was out of my site. I stumbled numbly out of the store and into my truck, where I broke down.

I had to tell Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

I cooked dinner in a stupor. All I could think about was how I was going to do this. I prayed to any god that was listening to me, asking for him to be okay when he heard the news.

Charlie had taken such great care of me, how could I drop something like this on him?

"Bella?" he called.

I jumped from my reverie to turn to see him coming through the kitchen door.

"Hi, dad," I smiled lightly.

He sat down at the table while I finished the fish. My heart was pumping erratically in my chest.

I closed my eyes and cursed myself internally, I had to do this.

When we were done eating Charlie stood up and was about to watch whatever game was on TV.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?" he seemed surprised I had spoken to him without him speaking first.

"Can you sit down for a moment? I need to tell you something."

He seemed skeptical, but complied nonetheless.

"I want to thank you first. You take such great care of me, even though I… have been kind of… out of it."

"It's no problem Bella, is that it?"

"No, there's something really big and important I have to tell you."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help it, I was terrified, I just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant," I choked.

Charlie's face went puce. My heart did a back flip into a hundred miles an hour.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I'm pre-"

"I heard what you said." he snapped. "How long have you been?"

"Two and half weeks," I murmured.

"That bastard!" he yelled.

I pulled my head to see what was going on.

"Is that why the Cullen's left? Because they didn't want to own up that one of their perfect children got their girlfriend pregnant?"

"No, dad, none of them know."

"What do you mean? You just gave yourself to him and he left? How could you be so stupid? You're mother and I have always told you what happened with us!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be able to have children… something happened and he just couldn't." I explained desperately.

I figured I was trying to convince myself it wasn't his fault, just as much as I was trying to convince Charlie.

"That's a lie boys use to get into their girlfriend's pants, Bella! I thought you were smart!"

"I didn't think this would happen, I didn't think he would leave!"

"Well he did, and now you're pregnant. I can't believe you! It was bad enough when you're mother left, and now my only daughter is knocked up."

He covered his face with his hands and mumbled curses.

"Out, Bella." he ordered. "I don't want you here anymore."

"Dad, I'm sorry-"

"You better be! Now you better be out of here by tomorrow morning, Bella."

He marched into the basement to leave me to wallow in my misery. I collected myself enough to trudge upstairs and pull out some duffle bags.

I put what few belongings I had inside them and made trips down to my truck. I took one last look at the house I would be leaving. It held no welcome for me.

I got into my truck and drove away from the little family I no longer deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know where I was going, I just drove around Forks until my mind wandered and let my body go where it pleased.

I felt numb, I couldn't even think. Everything in my life was done for. I made a mistake and loved someone with all my heart and soul, and he took away one of my most precious gifts and left.

No, I couldn't say he took it away. I willingly gave it to him, every part of me. It hurt so much to think about that.

I finally managed to get a grip on reality, only to realize I was parked in a familiar place.

I didn't cry when I figured out where I was, I didn't feel a lurch in my heart or anywhere else. I simply stepped out from my car and walked to the front door.

It was locked of course; I had almost been expecting it to open for me. Welcoming me back. But it didn't of course.

I went around back and slid up the window in the kitchen that Emmett had broken. I missed his sense of humour, the big brother I never had.

I slid in through the little window and unlocked the front door. The scent made me want to cry, smile and vomit all at the same time.

I dragged my things into the large, alabaster house and went up stairs. His room was different, and yet the same.

His couch was the only thing in the room, besides a dresser and his empty CD case. I looked around the room and felt despair wash over me.

His scent was still so strong. I sat on the couch and just stared at the floor. What was I going to do?

I decided I'd change and look around for a bit. The water, electricity and gas still worked. I would have found that strange, if it had not been the Cullen's home.

I eventually fell asleep on the large leather couch. I didn't dream for the first time that night. I was grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stared at me as I came into school. I felt like I was back at my first day of school. I knew it was because of Lauren.

Lunch wasn't what it normally was. Everyone who ignored me, or just pretended I didn't exist, glared at me.

Why was it such a horrible thing that I was carrying a life inside of me?

Angela graciously sat across from me. She was the only one bothered to treat me like a human.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"There's been this rumour going around about you."

"I think I know,"

"About you being pregnant?" she whispered.

"Yeah,"

"Oh," she mumbled.

She didn't need or want me to explain. She understood what I meant, that I was. She smiled tentatively at me.

"Congratulations, though. You shouldn't let what everyone thinks about you affect you. It's a gift to be able to have a baby."

I looked up to her, tears in my eyes, and whimpered a "Thanks, Angela,"

I heard snickering and giggling come from behind me. Lauren and Jessica were sitting at a table, looking at me and laughing.

"Everything will be okay," Angela assured me.

I didn't acknowledge her after she said that. I didn't think for a moment that everything would be fine. I wouldn't trick myself.

"Would, Isabella Swan please report to the principal's office? Isabella Swan to the principal's office." the intercom called.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Angela asked.

"No, you shouldn't have to endure the death glares, too." I smiled weakly.

I marched my way through the lunchroom and into the main office, waiting for the assistant to tell me to go.

"Bella?"

I walked into the office; I seemed to be waiting a lot for my doom lately. My life would be like that now, now that I had punishment to fulfill.

"Bella, I've been hearing all kinds of things about you today." Mr. Greene stated.

"I know," I said.

"Are any of them true? If they are, then we have to straighten things out you know?"

"I know,"

"Are they?"

I looked up and met his gaze. The tears threatened to spill from my lifeless eyes, but I managed to hold them back.

"Yes," I answered.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, pulling out a hand book.

"By four months you have to leave the school. There are only so many options for you."

"School's half way through, how am I supposed to leave in four months? I have to take finals."

"You have to take them beforehand. Or you can come back next year."

That would be impossible. How could I balance school and a baby? I would have to find a job; if I finished school I would be able to get a better job. I had two to care for now.

"I'll finish before hand," I said.

"Alright," he said as he pulled out a packet of paper. "You and your father need to sign these."

"Sir, I'm eighteen, I can sign these on my own, right?" I asked.

"Yes, you could, but don't you want your father to know about these?"

"I don't want to burden him with paper work." I muttered.

"Alright, just get them in by tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem,"

The rest of the day went by slow. I was given a doctor's note for gym, so I was able to complete most of the paperwork then.

I sat at the desk in his room and finished the rest. I only had three months to prepare for finals, then I had to wait for the grades.

I sighed when I finished and crashed onto the couch. My hand went to my stomach and I thought about the little one inside of me.

My baby.


	7. Chapter 7

If I thought the beginning of the end was when I found out I was pregnant, this must have been the filling to it.

I was in the office, waiting for word on my father's condition. He went out driving drunk and hit a guard rail.

I couldn't cry, I was in shock. Charlie couldn't die, I had to speak with him, I didn't want him to die under our circumstances. I didn't want him to die at all!

I called my mother, but since she found out that I was pregnant, she refused to come down for any reason.

I was really alone. The only one I had in the entire world was my child. In some small, disgusting, vile way, I almost hated my child.

It was the cause for everything. My father got drunk because of my actions and the after affects of said actions.

My mother resented me beyond words. And how was I to know that if Alice saw a vision of this happening and _he_ found out, that _he_ didn't want me to have his child.

My life was nothing. But, I couldn't blame my unborn child; it had nothing to do with it. It was my fault and only my fault. I could have stopped, I could have asked him to use protection just in case. I didn't though.

"Bella," a short brown hair lady called.

She had sympathy gleaming in her blue eyes. I knew what was coming.

"H-he didn't make it… did he?" I asked.

She looked to the floor and nodded her head solemnly. I put my head in my hands and said nothing. What could I say, who would I say it to?

"Are you alright, dear?"

I didn't move for a while. I eventually sighed and looked up, the tears trickled down my face and to the tile beneath me.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"You need to sign some papers, not a lot, and we need to discuss some legal matters."

I nodded and followed her into a private room, where she told me what each piece of paper meant and where to initial and sign.

"Okay, so he's going to be buried in Fork's memorial?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"His life insurance covers the burial fee."

"Life insurance?"

"Oh yes, he also has a will. Everything he owns is now yours, sweetie."

I looked at her like she had three heads. Why would Charlie give me everything? He was angered at me, told me to go and never come back.

"It's right here on this paper you signed. You, being his only other living family, inherit everything. The house, the money in his bank, and the life insurance accident claim."

"But… why? We got into a fight and he said he never wanted to see me again."

"I guess he didn't change his will after that then. You now own everything. Here are the bank statements, and here's the life insurance claim. You'll be very well off, dear."

The number in his bank was absurd. How could a cop save up that much money? Given he lived on his own for a decade or so, so he didn't really spend money on anything. The life insurance claim was even more.

"This can't be right," I stammered. "This together is about half a million dollars. I think you've got the wrong family here."

"No, the Swan family. Charles Swan, Isabella Swan, and ex-wife Renée -- now -- Dwyer."

I broke down, then and there. Fate had a twisted way of showing it really cared. Sure, I would be able to take care of my child, but at the cost of my own father.

I managed to stop my wailing long enough to thank the woman who had helped me, and got to the Cullen's.

I fell onto the floor of the mansion and started to sob uncontrollably.


	8. Chapter 8

Things were going surprisingly well. I moved out from the Cullen's and into the little house that Charlie once owned. It was now under my name.

I was responsible for everything, the bills, the shopping. I only had a week until I had to take my finals and leave the high school.

I was going to the doctors today to get another sonogram done. I wanted to start a nursery, and I wanted to know what I should start to shop for.

My stomach was getting rounder everyday. There was something about me that was changing too.

My skin was getting paler, more translucent if possible. I also wasn't eating much. I was beginning to have speculation, but decided it would be best not to start.

I traded in my truck a week ago; it wasn't exactly the most child friendly thing in the world.

I bought a midnight blue Audi. I just couldn't resist when I passed it. _His_ damn voice rang in my head, that for my eighteenth birthday, he wanted to get me it.

I realized I was killing myself by getting or doing anything that reminded me of him, but the ride was so smooth and quiet.

The worst part was, I didn't hate him. Quite the opposite actually, I couldn't think about him, his name burned me, but I couldn't bring myself to hate him.

The truth was, I would love him for forever and always. That was something I was willing to live with. I just couldn't forget that he ever existed, he was much too important in my life for that.

Once inside the office, a plump nurse directed me to the sonogram. The gel froze over my stomach, but it didn't make jump like it used. It didn't feel as cold anymore. Nothing really did anymore.

"Good morning, Bella," The grey haired doctor I'd come to know as Dr. Rube, greeted me.

"Good morning," I reciprocated.

"How are you feeling? Any pain or abnormalities?"

"No, none at all." I answered

"Okay, did you come to find out the sex to today?" he asked.

"I was hoping to,"

He smiled and nodded for me to lie down. He waved the wand over my stomach and watched the screen.

I saw my child's heart beat and smiled. I had pictures, upon pictures of sonograms.

"Boy," he stated.

"A boy?"

"Yes, a healthy little boy. Congratulations,"

"Thank you,"

I smiled again as he wiped off the goo and handed me the pictures. I looked through each one and smiled fondly at my little boy.

I wondered what _he_ would think about having a son.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have to push!" the nurse yelled.

"I can't," I panted.

Everything over the course of the last few months went so well, it was just up until this point that I was having those regrets again. The pain was excruciating.

"He's almost there, one more!" Dr. Rube yelled.

I did as he said and pushed the little one out from me. I sighed as I felt the pressure relive from me and the nurse handed me a little blue bundle.

"Hi," I breathed.

My little boy's eyes were closed and he whimpered. The nurse took him from me again and brought him to the newborn ward.

I leaned my head back into the pillows and covered my eyes with my arms. There would be no father for my son.

After hours of cleaning the baby gunk from within me and on me, I finally felt normal. I guess normal wasn't the word, after months of carrying my son around, that felt normal.

Now I was back to my old scrawny self. I looked down at my now tiny stomach, already missing the bump.

"Excuse me?" a nurse asked.

"Yes?"

"The birth certificate needs a name."

"Right," I breathed. "Damien Anthony Masen Cullen." I croaked.

It hurt a lot more than I had anticipated. It also made feelings I was used to pushing down, resurface.

"Your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan,"

The nurse raised an eyebrow behind the clip board. I guess people don't like children out of wedlock.

"Okay, he'll be in here in a few minutes."

"Thank you,"

* * *

"He's really gorgeous," Angela cooed.

"He's perfect," I sighed.

I wouldn't have expected any less. Damien never cried, he never whined, he would look around and examine everything.

"He looks so much like him," I whispered.

Angela gave me a sympathetic look as I got into the back seat with Damien. The car ride home was passed with idle chat.

Angela and I watched as Damien squirmed and observed the world around him. His eyes were intelligent and perceptive.

When Angela pulled up into the driveway, she gave me a look that was worried. I looked around her to see what she was worried about, and everything I had been holding onto as a saving board for the past few months, was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my charger for my laptop broke, so I could only update once this week, that's why it's a doube update. I'd like to discuss the reasoning for Jacob not being involved in this story. The main reason Bella starter to hang out with Jacob is because of the motorcycles. Bella is not reckless and stupid when she has more than herself to take care of. She wouldn't go and feel the need to take the bikes if it could put her child in danger.  
Hope that clears things up.**

* * *

I clutched Damien closer to my chest, this couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be. Everything was lost now; I couldn't deal with something like this.

Leaning against a very familiar silver Volvo, parked next to my Audi, was the very vampire who had changed my life.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked me.

"I don't know,"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked.

"No, you've done so much for me, Angela. I'll handle this,"

"Are you sure, Bella? I really wouldn't mind helping you get the baby situated."

"It's alright; you can come over tomorrow if you'd like to see Damien more."

She nodded and I stepped out from inside her car. I felt weightless, the white dress that went to just below my knees and had thick straps on my shoulders, made me feel and look almost like an Angel.

"Thank you, Angela."

"No problem,"

She gave me one more smile before she drove back home. My overnight bag swung from my left arm and I held onto Damien for dear life.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. My eyes burned at the sight of his perfection. He eyed me with a shocked expression.

I suppose I would too, if I left my human lover, only to return to see that they were a vampire.

Things with Damien had changed me more than I guessed. The process had been slow, but I was changed, and without any pain either.

If I could get pregnant by a vampire, why couldn't that child change me? Damien started to move a bit in my arms, I took that as a queue to go inside and stop this little reunion.

I walked past him to the pathway that led to the door. He grabbed my shoulder before I could make it there.

"Bella," he breathed.

I wrenched my arm away from him and threw the door open without using the key. I would fix it when I wasn't so… I couldn't even think of what I was.

I ran up the stairs and closed the door to the nursery. I put Damien in his crib and then I collapsed to the floor.

I knew what I was, I was scared shitless. Why was he here? So many emotions danced through my head.

I should have been angry that he left, and then he just showed up out of the blue. Sad that after all this time I still loved him, god I was pathetic. Scared that maybe, he was here to take away my child.

I was shaking at that thought. For the last few months, Damien was the only reason I could even continue on living.

I picked myself up and watched as my son slept. Every feature reminded me so much of the man downstairs.

The bronze hair, the green eyes that would undoubtedly change as he grew older. The perfect little jaw and his beautiful eyelashes.

I pieced myself together slowly; I would have to face him at some point. Part of me, most of me, didn't want to.

If he wanted his son, if his family wanted his son, there was no way I could try to stop seven of them.

I looked again to my son. If anyone tried to take him away, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

I shook my head to get out of my pessimistic thoughts. It was always possible he was here for something else, that he didn't care about the baby.

I walked slowly to the door and opened it again. I calmed myself; I needed to act like an adult, not a teenager.

I was a mother now; I would do what was best for my child. Even if it broke my heart all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

I marched down the stairs painstakingly slow. I no longer feared falling, vampire grace seemed to have taken care of that pesky little matter.

I stared pensively at the floor with my back against the wall. I couldn't look into his eyes. I always melted when I did, that was not what I needed.

I needed to get answers, to know why he was here, and another part wanted to know why he left.

I was nervous and scared. If my heart still beat, it would have stopped.

"Bella," he whispered.

I could feel his eyes on me, mine were still stubbornly on the floor. I wanted to look up and expect to be lost in the love I used to see everyday.

I knew, though, if I looked up, I would find no love. I had no idea what he had done while he was gone, but I knew that he left for a reason. He didn't want me, plain and simple.

"What's happened?" he asked.

I shrugged. _That's acting like an adult_, I chastised myself. I couldn't speak, my throat was constricted shut.

"Bella," he said more sternly.

I could hear him take a step towards me. I was frozen in place, I was scared, terrified, petrified. My hands started to shake behind my back so I balled them into fists.

He continued to walk forward until my hanging head almost touched his chest. If I could cry, I would have had the floodgates released by now.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry,"

That brought me back, I tilted my head up to look at him wide-eyed. Why was he sorry? What did he intend to do?

My eyes snapped to his in an unbreakable gaze. Why did I look up? Everything in my resolve was lost, I knew I wasn't going to be an adult, I was going to be the eighteen year-old girl who was left behind with a child.

The girl who cried herself to sleep every night. The girl who had to check out of her 'prime years' to take care of herself and a baby. Now I wanted to be the side that withheld every emotion besides sadness and fear.

I stepped away from him, going to the other side of the room. I couldn't let myself feel anything for him; I needed to deny myself that, I would only end up being hurt more.

"W-what do you want?" I stammered.

"I've come to beg for you,"

That surprised me. I had not expected that at all. I straightened myself infinitesimally and looked in his eyes once more. They were serious and pitch, the darkest I had ever seen.

He looked miserable; his normally disheveled hair was even more untidy. He looked rigid and about to break.

Was this what he had lived like every day?

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. Everything in me that cared about him more than life screamed at me to move, and yet, my body remained still.

"I've made such a huge mistake," he cried. "I've never been more hopeless or useless in my life. I've thought about you everyday since I left. I came back to beg for you to forgive me. I know I don't deserve it, I know I'm a monster!"

My undead heart wrenched in my chest. I felt relief and disbelief wash over me. I knew I was giving in way too easily; I went eight and a half months trying to rid him from my thoughts.

"Bella," he said looking up into my eyes. "Every word I said that day in the woods was a lie. It was the darkest blasphemy ever known to man. As if I could ever exist without needing you!"

He told me everything. About how when he left, how he felt himself leave everything here with me. How, when he was away, he couldn't be near anyone. How he left his family and more-or-less curled up in a ball and gave up.

I found myself inching towards him more and more. Eventually I was sitting on the arm of the couch right in front of him. Listening intently to every word he uttered.

He was still on his knees, looking up at me, still begging me to forgive him. The internal battle within me was coming to a close.

Every word he said to me changed my resolve. I wanted to forgive, to take him back, to live eternity with him.

I knew that no matter what, I would. It was just a matter of whether or not I should forgive him so quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I completely understand if you've moved on like I intended for you to. I understand even if you haven't, if you never want to be near me again. I'm still in love with you, I never stopped being in love with you. It's impossible for me to stop; you're my life, my only reason for living."

I was about to speak, not even thinking before I did. A baby cry interrupted me, it almost sounded urgent.

I pulled my head from where I was staring at him on the floor, to the stair case. I put up a finger and dashed up the stairs.

I picked up Damien and swayed him back and forth. I kissed his soft little head and went to the over night bag I had, where I picked up a bottle to feed him.

It would be useless for me to breast feed him, all I had was venom. For a baby this young to drink venom, I wasn't completely willing to test it.

I sat in the rocking chair in my old room, this was now the nursery. It was painted a light blue with pirate ships as the trim.

I looked to the door when I heard him coming up the steps and appear in the doorway. He eyed me, then the baby in my arms.

I signaled for him to come in. he deserved to see his son, even if I was unsure about _us_ at the moment.

"Is this…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Mine?" I murmured.

"Yes,"

"It is," I said.

He looked at me, obvious miscomprehension on my whole situation. Then, his look went to horror.

"It's yours, too," I whispered.

His eyes widened to the point that they looked liked they would fall out. He looked at me then to Damien, then back to me.

"Shall I explain?"

"Please,"

"Well, you remember how before you left, we put down all the boundaries and made love in the meadow?" he nodded, signaling for me to continue. "Well, two weeks after you… left, I started to get sick, throwing up and migraines."

He winced when I paused; maybe he was just as sensitive and fragile as I was. I movedDamien to my shoulder

"I took an at home pregnancy test and it was positive. I went to the doctor and he only confirmed it. Then I told Charlie," I sighed. "He got angry and started yelling at me, and then he kicked me out."

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"The only place I could. Your house,"

He looked guilty beyond words; his eyes were so pained and full of emotion. Everything I was telling him, he knew it was his fault.

"I lived there for a while; I still had to go to school. I had to finish all finals before I was four months along. So I either had to repeat next year, or finish them early. I figured I could work with the time I would be in school.

"One day I was called down to the office in school. There was a large group of people telling me that Charlie had gotten into a drunk driving accident, only that he was the drunk driver. It was because of me, he felt ashamed that I got pregnant.

"The woman, who was the lawyer for my dad, said that he left everything to me. His life insurance paid pretty well too. So I inherited the house, the money, and lost my only family in the process."

He looked into my eyes and everything he couldn't say was somehow said. That he was truly sorry, that he would do anything for me, that he was in debt to me. That's not what I wanted though.

"So, eventually I started to feel… different. I guess the baby's venom was leaking into me, and so I changed. I didn't feel anything, though.

"I don't crave human blood, either. That's what I brought with me from my human life, the distaste of blood."

"So what do you drink?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Animals, I just have to force myself to bite them. Once my teeth are in, I can drink freely."

"You're one of a kind," he murmured.

"Yeah,"

Damien spit up a little on my shoulder, making me sigh in frustration. I picked him up and wiped off his mouth with a towel that was nearby.

"Would you mind watching him for a second?" I asked.

His eyes lit up at the prospect of holding his son. A smile grazed my lips as he gently lifted the little bundle from my arms. I got up from the rocking chair and went into my room to change.

It was really Charlie's old room. I didn't want to move into it, it was too much of a reminder, but since I no longer slept, I would be spending more time in the nursery.

I took off the white gown I was wearing before and tossed it into the hamper. I went to my closet and dug out a pair of jeans and a blouse from before I was pregnant.

They were a little big on me now. Being a vampire had toned and slimmed down my physique.

I stood in the doorway to the nursery, watching as they both stared at each other. The question that echoed within my head was, what do I do now?


	12. Chapter 12

"What's his name?"

"Damien Anthony Masen Cullen,"

He looked up at me, his eyes alight with joy. I crossed my arms and watched him interact with his own flesh and blood.

"How?" he asked. "I'm not supposed to be able to have children. None of us can, and yet…"

"I was able to." I finished for him.

He nodded and looked back atDamien, who was watching him intently.

"I guess he's a miracle,"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Do you think Carlisle would know what happened?"

He looked up at me shook his head. "We could go and ask him. I think he's helping move everything back in."

"I'm not supposed to bring Damien out of the house for the next week. Since he's still a newborn and all."

"That's reasonable, but they could come here."

I held back a grimace. I didn't think I was anywhere near being ready to see the rest of the Cullen's. I was having enough difficulty with one of them.

"No, that's alright. I'm sure they have plenty to do."

He shook his head, but didn't push the subject further. I guessed he just wanted me to feel as comfortable as possible.

"So what have you done since you've been away?" I asked.

The pain that was evident his eyes crushed me. I felt like an idiot for interrupting such a tender moment with my mouth.

"Ah…" he sighed. "Nothing, to be honest."

"You must have done something," I pressed.

"No, I mean, literally nothing. I was in Africa for a while, but I couldn't do anything, I just sat in a corner and wallowed in my misery for months. I didn't even speak to my family until last moth."

"And then Alice told you?"

"No," his brow furrowed. "She didn't see anything like… this."

He moved Damien a little to indicate what he meant.

"How? Wouldn't Alice see what was happening with me?" I asked.

"She didn't tell me anything about you being pregnant. I told her not to look into your future, and she couldn't anyways. I have no idea why, but it's aggravated her to no end."

"It could be Damien," I murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how I'm able to avoid any kind of mental ability? Like your mind-reading, or Jane's divisive torture and Aro's ability. What if he's able to avoid any kind of… I don't know, physical abilities?"

"Like Alice and Jasper?"

"Yeah,"

"We'd have to test it out, I'm sure Alice will be dying to tell. She's also been able to see you the past few days. It must be because you just gave birth."

I nodded in agreement, but didn't move from the doorway. As much as I wanted to be in his arms, to be able to go back to the way things were, I knew I couldn't. At least, not yet.

We had things to work out before we were one hundred percent again. Hell, even fifty percent.

"Bella," he sighed. "I know I can say it all I'd like, and it may have no impact, but I am truly sorry. I still love you, and I have always loved you. I understand if you can't ever feel that way, though. Just know I'll do whatever is in my power to care for our son."

"Edward," his name burned my throat on the way up. "I forgive you, that was never the question. I may not like why you left, and I think it was a stupid reason, but I do understand."

His eyes gazed into my own. Sincerity and regret burned within in his, and I had no doubt that he truly regretted everything.

"I know you'll torture yourself over this for the rest of your life. And I hate that, but I know it's the truth."

He nodded and stood from the chair to placeDamien in his crib.

"The truth is, I've never stopped loving you. Not for one second of the time that we were apart did I ever hate or even dislike you."

And with that, his lips were on mine.

All the months of separation and tension on both of our parts were gone for that moment. The only thing that mattered was that we were together again.

His lips were so soft, something that a memory could never serve well enough. The taste was just as I imagined it, only enhanced with my new senses.

I could hear his breathing, smell his scent and taste him. This was more than I could ever have the right to ask for.

Maybe fait is good to those who wait. Maybe this was a sign that we were always meant to be together. I was willing to accept to that.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and my hands went to his hair. He seemed hesitant at first, trying to get over the idea that I was no longer human.

As soon as he was over the notion that I was a vampire just like him, not only that, but a newborn, he complied harder.

His arms went to my waist, pulling me closer. I stood on my toes, wanting to feel more from him. All that I had missed in the past months of separation.

My need for forgotten air caused me to pull away. I wasn't used to the fact that I didn't need to breathe. I had no idea how long we had stood there, kissing.

His unnecessary breathing was just as ragged as mine. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were a little lighter, but still dark.

"You need to hunt," I stated

"I'm fine,"

I shook my head and threw him a glare. "You need to take care of yourself. Go out and hunt for a while, or you can go see your family, tell them everything is alright."

He nodded and reluctantly moved down the stairs with my hand in his. It felt like old times, my hand still felt so fragile, but if he squeezed, it would not break.

He opened the door and turned back to face me. His eyes showed aversion to leaving me again. I didn't want him to leave either.

He ducked his head to kiss my cheek and walked out to the Volvo. His eyes never left mine as he went.

I gave a little smile as he rounded the corner, certain that he could see. After he was gone, I went back upstairs to take care of Damien's diaper.

After he was sound asleep in my arms, I started to sob out Edward's name.

* * *

**Okay, excuses, excuses. I have good reason for not updating. My charger for my laptop broke. I've been waiting for an eternity to get the new one shipped. Apprently BestBuy stopped making my laptop, so I had to special order it from California and I couldn't even it get it FedEx'd. Sorry for the wait. That's why there's double postage.**


	13. Chapter 13

Anyone on the outside would have thought I had broken down. I knew better than to believe that.

This was part of my healing process. For the hour or so that I sat in my old room and cried, I finally realized I had nothing to be ashamed of.

I sobbed Edward's name as quietly as I could, as not to disturb my sleeping son. This was a large for step me. I couldn't even think his name before, and now, I was able to say it without the bile that was associated with it.

I smiled as I wiped at my dry eyes. Small force of habits were still very instinct with me.

I had already forgiven Edward; I loved him more than anything. It was a matter of trust now.

I had allowed my heart what it wanted; I took him back with open arms. Now it was my mind's turn.

No matter how much it hurt him to see my hesitancy, I needed to do this. I couldn't let my heart just continue on like nothing ever happened. There was too much proof to support that notion.

Edward and I needed to work together as adults, not as the teenagers we were. Admittedly, that work needed to be done more on my part.

I walked down stairs while Damien slept peacefully. I decided I owed Angela a call to tell her I was fine.

I picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed the familiar number. On the second ring she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Angela," I said.

"Oh, hi, Bella. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sorry about just sending you away like that before." I answered sheepishly.

"It's not a problem, really. You don't have to go into detail about it."

"There's really not too much to go into." Not much that I could tell her. "He just explained that it was a mistake to have left."

"So is he back? For good?" she asked.

"Yes, I think they all are."

"Bella, I know it's not my place to tell you, but, just don't completely run into his arms. He just got back, and I saw how you were when he left. I don't want to see you like that again."

I smiled and almost chuckled at her concern. "I know, I've been debating that very same thing in my head for the past couple of hours."

"Is he still there?"

"No, I told him to go check in with his family. He just kind of took off before any of them could see him."

"Alright, good luck, Bella."

"Thanks Angela, you too."

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

With that I hung up the phone and was left to my thoughts once more. I didn't want to think about it all right now.

If I could still sleep, I would have crashed right then and there. Instead, I took the new photos from the hospital and put them in the baby album.

I must have had more than a hundred pictured ofDamien. Angela was overly-enthusiastic when it came to babies. She had taken liberty to take all the pictures of my pregnancy and the labor.

I really didn't mind though. They were good keepsakes, things I would forever cherish. I was sure Edward would want to see them, too.

I put all the pictures in order by date that they were taken and closed up the book. I sighed while putting it beside my other maternal albums.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock. I knew who it was, I could smell them. I wished Edward hadn't brought her here.

I pulled the door open, almost timidly, to greet my guests. Alice flew at me and tackled me to the ground.

I landed with a loud "Oof!" before returning the bone-crushing hug she was giving me.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you so much!" Alice cried.

"I looked over at Edward who was glaring daggers at his sister. He pulled his eyes to mine and smiled sheepishly.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer."

I nodded and smiled as I went back to the little pixie atop of me. "I missed you, too, Alice."

She picked herself up and extended a hand for me to grasp. Once we were up and our clothes were straightened out, she grinned.

"Where's my nephew?" she asked.

I smiled and pulled her upstairs. I put a finger up to my lips before opening the door to the nursery where Damien slept.

Alice ran silently to the crib and peered over the bars to look at the little boy. Edward stood beside me, observing her as I did.

"He's beautiful," she whispered.

"You can hold him. Nothing can wake that boy," I chuckled.

She picked him up carefully, and cradled him in her arms. They were quite the sight, Alice looked be entranced by Damien.

"Once Esme gets her hands on him, you won't ever get him back." she scolded.

I laughed and subconsciously moved closer to Edward, who seemed to notice the gesture as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I had no restrain to pull away. His body so close to mine was more than my restrain could bear. I wouldn't hurt his feelings like that either.

Alice gently placed Damien back into his crib. She bounced up to kiss my cheek as she approached me.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." she said.

I smiled graciously at her. I'd spent the last few months trying to convince myself of that, and yet she gives me one compliment and I believe it. I internally rolled my eyes, how easily persuaded I was.

Alice paused for a moment, her eyes glazing over. I instantly knew the motion; she was having a vision of the future. Deep inside I was scared; I'd never had good experiences with her visions.

She snapped back and smiled. Her cell phone was in her hand before it went off.

Edward hitched an eyebrow and glared at her. I assumed she was blocking him from reading her thoughts.

The tiny cell phone went off in her hand, and before it could disturb the sleeping baby in the room, it was up at her ear.

"Hello, Esme," Alice chirped.

"Did you tell them all?" I whispered to Edward.

"No, I told Alice. She then proceeded to tell everyone." he mumbled.

"What did they say?" I asked timidly.

To be honest, I had no idea what I should have expected. They might be excited that they had a grandchild or nephew. On the other hand, they could be upset about the attention that could be drawn to them.

If anyone found out about a vampire and a human having a child, they could hunt us down. I couldn't blame the Cullen's if they didn't want to be apart of that.

"Everyone's excited… except for Rosalie."

I nodded dumbly. I knew that Rosalie hated me, I just could never figure out why she held so much malice towards me.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Esme's dying to see Damien; would it be alright if she came?"

"I suppose, just not too many people. He just got home,"

"That's alright, I can go back home and Esme can come in my stead. I wouldn't want to disturb the little guy. Esme, you can come over." Alice replied.

I heard a feint squeal on the other end of the phone and then it abruptly stopped as Alice twisted the phone shut.

"She's excited," she stated.

"A little," I giggled.

Alice kissed my cheek at the door before she ran home to the others. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

I nuzzled my face in his chest, just inhaling his scent. It may take a while to regain trust, but I was willing to enjoy the small moments we shared.


	14. Chapter 14

After Esme had left -- reluctantly -- from Damien's side, I waved her off. She was more than accepting of the little boy I called my son.

Damien had immediately warmed up to Esme. He accepted the cold embraced naturally, and seemed most comfortable with it.

Edward came up behind me and hugged me to his chest.

"I love you," he murmured into my hair.

I turned into his chest and mumbled an: "I love you, too, Edward."

I felt his smile press in my scalp and I smiled into his chest. I closed my eyes, wishing for sleep.

The day had changed rapidly from what I had intended. I simply intended to take care of situating Damien and nothing more.

Never would I have guessed that the morning I left the hospital I would be reunited with the family that single-handedly changed my life.

I clutched Edward's shirt tighter in my hands. I was terrified that this was all a dream and I would wake up in the hospital from a coma or something.

"I missed you," I choked out.

"I know, Bella, I missed you, too." he said in a broken whisper.

I looked up into his eyes and his to mine. There was no tension, no sadness. Just the simple relief of a reunion.

He bent his head infinitesimally to mine and kissed my lips so softly. I pressed mine to his a little firmer. I had been without him for so long.

He picked me up bridal-style and carried me to my room, never breaking our kiss. He threw me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

I had no will to stop him, and even if I did, I wouldn't have. I needed him, and I knew he needed me.

His lips ravished my neck while my hands tangled in his hair. I pressed my body closer to his; I wanted to feel every line of his against mine.

I closed my eyes and reveled in the sense of security and love. I couldn't help the words that rambled on in my head. They were all screaming out how much I loved this man.

* * *

**Okay, this is a warning, the next chapter is a lemon, so this is where the story turns M. For those of you who don't like Lemons or M rated stories you should stop reading after this.  
The next chapter -- which is a lemon -- will be up tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a reminder, this is a lemon. From now on, this story is rated M. Don't continue reading if you don't like it.**

* * *

Edward bent his head infinitesimally to mine and kissed my lips so softly. I pressed mine to his a little firmer. I had been without him for so long.

He picked me up bridal-style and carried me to my room, never breaking our kiss. He threw me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

I had no will to stop him, and even if I did, I wouldn't have. I needed him, and I knew he needed me.

His lips ravished my neck while my hands tangled in his hair. I pressed my body closer to his; I wanted to feel every line of his against mine.

I closed my eyes and reveled in the sense of security and love. I couldn't help the words that rambled on in my head. They were all screaming out how much I loved this man.

I whimpered as he slowly -- painfully slow -- removed my blouse from my body. His shirt soon joined mine.

My mind went back to the day at the meadow. It was one of my fondest memories. My first and only time to date.

The only thing I could think of was the pure bliss I had felt. I thought of the amazing sensations that ran through my body at every touch he presented me with.

"Ah…"

His mouth went to my tender breasts. I had not breast fed, I couldn't for fear that I might damage Damien in some way.

His tongue swirled on my pert nipple, leaving sensations that I couldn't describe. His mouth no longer felt cold, and my body no longer felt heated.

The pooling between my legs was slowly seeping through my jeans. I wasn't at all prepared for this; I had never been with anyone but him. And that was eight and-a-half months ago.

Edward's fingers worked gently above my naval, brushing the tip of my panties. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape.

I brought his face back up to mine; his lips went to their designated calling on mine. I felt his tongue and gasped.

Never had we shared an open mouth kiss before. He was always so… cautious of his fangs.

We both had them now, and our tongues were harder, being able to endure them.

His tongue lapped up my mouth and roamed wherever he pleased. While mine searched the new, unexplored cavern of his mouth.

His hands went to my hips and ground them against his erection. I let out a breathy moan into his mouth.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear before licking it.

My jeans slid from my legs and down the bed with his. He didn't bother to take our mouths away from the others. We didn't need to explore each other's bodies with our eyes. We did it freely with out hands.

I lifted my hips as a signal for Edward to remove the little panties I was wearing. I could feel his erection clearly through them, but I wanted to feel him and only him.

His lips went down to my collar bone and past my breasts. I knew his destination and I squirmed in anticipation.

Edward spread my legs apart and blew into my throbbing center. I panted loudly while teased me.

Before I knew it, I was whimpering his name over and over again. My body was singing for him, every nerve ending aflame with need for his body.

Two curved fingers entered me and touched the sensitive spot within my walls. I let out a strangled scream and picked up a pillow beside me.

Placing it over my mouth and closing my eyes tightly, I released my moans into it.

And then I was placed over the edge.

I felt his cold mouth upon my feminine lips and cried out instantly. His tongue swirled and danced within me. My hands grasped at his hair, forgetting the pillow completely.

I pushed him in further, needing more of the sensation he was giving. His teeth lightly gnashed at my nub, forcing me to scream his name.

I came then, straight into his mouth. He then proceeded to drink it all greedily. The look on his face made me smile.

His eyes were closed and he looked to be in pure bliss just tasting me. I couldn't say I wouldn't have the same look if I was the one doing it to him.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Please,"

He took the queue I gave him and nodded in approval. He crawled over me and kissed my lips once more.

Hitching my legs on his hips and making sure I kept them there, he dove in. I closed my eyes tightly to digest the pain.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine… I just haven't done this in a while."

"Me either,"

His lips met mine and kissed me with intense passion. His hips thrusted each time with perfect precision.

I noticed when Edward shifted and started to hit the same spot his fingers were at before. He swallowed my cry and reciprocated with his own.

His grunts forced my moans and soon I had climaxed twice. Our breathing came fast and heavy, each thrust was met by a moan from him or myself.

My walls tightened around his erection once more and I screamed out his name louder than any other time.

Edward stilled for a moment before his body lightly shook and he grunted my name low in my ear.

I felt him finish within me and roll to the side, bringing me on top of him.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward."

I drew lazy patterns on his sculpted chest and closed my eyes. His hands combed through my hair and held onto the nape of my neck, bringing my lips to his.

Edward's cheek rested atop my head and I smiled. We were going to make it through this.


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know why Edward was upset. It was obvious that Lauren's nasty thoughts did him in. I was just relieved in knowing that he kept his cool and didn't barge into the store and start to threaten her.

"It doesn't matter what she says or thinks." I muttered.

"How can you be so kind to her? I can see the strain it takes you not to slap her." he said through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes and went back to trying to soothe the crying baby sitting next to me. Damien was whining and flailing his tiny hands.

Exasperated and sympathetic, I picked him up and cradled him against my chest. I soothed him and tried my best to quiet the shrill cries that came from him.

"Shh, baby, don't cry. It's alright, don't cry, I love you sweetie." I repeated like mantra.

I wasn't aware of Edward's admiring gaze until I looked up when the car stopped. His former tight-lipped scowl was replaced with a soft smile.

"You're quite the pair," he murmured.

"You two look more alike."

"In the obvious departments, yes. He has many of your features, as well. Your cheekbones and nose, also your narrow eyebrows and cute ears."

"I have cute ears?" I asked in a shy, girlish voice.

"Yes, very cute. They're one of my most favourite qualities about you. Plus, they are very fun to nibble on."

If I was still human, I would have been as bright as a tomato. Trying my hardest to flag off the comment, I looked around him to the front of the car.

We were sitting at the mouth of the Cullen's driveway. The house not yet in sight.

"Why did you stop here?" I asked.

"We'll surprise them. I don't want them to hear the engine."

I nodded minutely and observed as he exited the Volvo. Making placement of his example, I gathered Damien up in my arms, disregarding the car-seat.

Edward helped me from the car, and wrapped a possessive, but loving arm around my waist.

His touch still made my skin tingle and my stomach flutter. Though, now the effect was abysmal, considering the no longer working human functions that gave it away so easily.

Such as my rosy cheeks, the rushing of my blood, and the uneven thumping of my once beating heart.

Some things I mourned, while others I welcomed with open arms. The need for sleeping and eating were one of the many I was almost grateful to rid.

Sleeping did have its up, though. I was at least able to escape the reality of the world around me when I felt hopeless. I now couldn't completely feel that anymore.

I had a feeling it had to do with the man standing beside me at the moment.

I leaned into Edward more. Part of me wanted to revel in the feeling of his touch, fearing it might leave again. Another just wanted to be in his touch, to feel the love he had, and will always have.

Slowly but surely, my trust was returning. Now being a vampire, I wouldn't have to fear him leaving as much. I was more durable, he didn't have to be as gentle, which he proved.

Pulling myself from my thoughts, we started the slow, yet enjoyable walk up to the pristine house. It brought back memories of both love and abandonment.

Edward stopped suddenly, sniffing the air with intense concentration.

"What?" I asked.

"I just noticed," he muttered. "I didn't see it before, but there's a feint trace of your human scent."

"How can it still be here? That was a long time ago…"

"Esme's airing out the house, your scent from inside is evaporating into the air. Now's your last chance to smell your old self."

The words sounded strange to me, but I complied nonetheless. As a large current of spring air swept by us both, we inhaled.

The scent seemed strange at first. It was floral; I had assumed it was just some of the nearby blooming flowers. I noticed, though, the scent of strawberries.

My shampoo pulled me into reality that this was what _I_ smelled like. This was my human scent, my own personal ID.

A part of my muscles tensed as I smelled it and dissected it even further. A scent I had not smelled in a long time, that had been washed away with my move into the house.

Charlie.

When I came here, I left from Charlie's home. I smelled like him, and while being in the Cullen's home, I had left both a part of me and him there.

Edward, seeming to understand my sudden stillness and mood change, securely pulled me to his chest.

"You can smell him, too." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he murmured.

We stood there, unmoving, for an immeasurable amount of time. I tried to recall the memories of Charlie, but they were vague. Most of my human memories, without any recollection, were fading.

I pulled away from Edward, and looked to my son, then to him. In that moment, we shared unspoken feelings and understanding aliments.

For us, that was a large step.


	17. Chapter 17

Edward's hand remained around my waist while we walked to the house. It brought back so many memories, but surprisingly, they were all memories I was fond of.

I was irremediably in love with Edward; I wanted to create new memories, better ones with him.

I imagined all of the fun times I had here before I was no longer human. They brought a smile to my face.

Emmett taught me how to throw and catch a football without covering my head and putting a hand out to stop it. I remembered Jasper and Emmett laughing the first time I did it, and Edward tackling them for laughing at me.

All of Alice's makeovers, and even though I hated the torture, I loved to spend time with her. Even Rosalie came in; she always filed my nails or something small to show that we were slowly connecting.

As we walked into view, I caught sight of the back of the house. Where parts of the garden spilled into the side yard. Fondly I remembered helping Esme plant and water flowers. Or talking to Carlisle when he came out to watch us work.

They were my family then, but I didn't know what to think now.

Edward and I approached the house slowly, enjoying being able to walk together like this. We'd have to take more walks soon, they were oddly enjoyable.

I started to get nervous as we walked up to the house. I had seen Alice and Esme, but I was nervous all the same.

I hadn't seen them in so long; I had wondered what they would think of me. Would they accept me?

"Why are you so tense?" Edward murmured.

"The nerves I guess," I answered shortly.

"You're afraid to see them," it wasn't a question.

"A little,"

"You shouldn't be, they're all on edge to see you. Even Rosalie is eager."

I quirked an eyebrow, to which he chuckled. Edward then turned an about-face. I thought I felt and heard my heart beat for a moment. If I had my heart pumping blood, it would be going a thousand miles an hour.

Edward and I quietly made our way up to the porch of the house. Taking a deep breath and re-angling Damien; I signaled for Edward to continue.

I don't know why I was so exceptionally afraid. Part of me thought that it wasn't a one person decision to leave. They left as a family.

I was afraid that they wouldn't want me anymore. The worst part was, I couldn't blame them.

Pushing these thoughts aside, I came back to reality and smiled warmly. Thinking back to last night, Esme treated me like she used to, as well as Alice.

Edward knocked and pulled the door open to his home. It looked the same still light and open.

"Bella!"

I turned my attention to the stairs to see Alice and Jasper at the top of the first flight.

Alice ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, sinuously avoiding Damien in the process.

"Hi, Alice," I giggled.

She quickly detached herself to coo at Damien, who merely sat there and observed his surroundings. He was a quiet thinker, just watching the world work around him. There was no doubt he was intuitive.

Alice kissed Damien's head before calling over Jasper. He looked at me, and then the baby in my arms.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted.

"Hi, Jasper,"

There was an awkwardness of our reunion in the air. Though none of us would probably ever speak of it, mostly all of this was resting on his shoulders. I knew I shouldn't have blamed him.

If I were in his position at this very moment, and if not for my distaste to blood, I wouldn't even be able to be around my own son.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett and Rosalie coming in from outside. They were quickly followed Carlisle and Esme.

Once Esme saw her guests she squealed and rushed over to me. Her careful hug prompted me to hug her tighter to show her I was not the same Isabella Swan. I became fearful of Damien's safety having him between us, but he didn't make a fuss.

"Oh, Bella, it's so nice to you again." Esme greeted.

Even though we had seen each other the previous night, there was a certain bond between us. Esme, to me, was a motherly figure. Though, that's what she was to everyone. The mother of the coven.

Once I was released from our embrace, Alice danced up to place a kiss on my cheek. Her laughter tinkled through the room as she watched Damien's intelligent eyes observing her every move.

"Hey little guy, how's my favourite nephew?" Alice cooed.

In response, Damien let out a gurgle. It was quiet enough for no human to hear, but caused laughter among everyone.

I looked to Edward, who was speaking with Carlisle off to the side by the entryway. Seeing them reminded me why we were here.

"Would you mind watching him for a while?" I asked Alice and Esme who were both ogling my son.

"Of course!" they both shrieked.

Smiling, I handed Damien to Esme and watched as she sat on the couch next to Rosalie. I couldn't help but notice the light in her eyes, when Rosalie saw Damien up close, and even more so when his gaze met hers.

Deciding I had seen enough, I walked over to Carlisle and Edward. Once they saw me, Carlisle motioned to go up stairs to his office. Edward and I diligently followed his lead at an inhuman pace.

Once inside, Carlisle took a seat behind the grand mahogany desk. My eyes raked over the office once again, noting every thick volume placed upon the shelves, to the large leather chair he sat in and the two similar versions in front of his desk.

"So there's something you'd like to discuss then?" Carlisle asked.

I snapped back to reality and plopped into the chair gracefully as Edward followed my example.

"Yes, as you can see, there's a lot that needs explaining." I answered.

"The first would be why you're pregnant then, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, vampires aren't supposed to be able to reproduce. So how is Damien's birth possible?"

"Ever since Edward came home and relayed that news I was in doubt. Upon seeing him, I can clearly tell that he belongs to you and Edward. Every feature belongs to either one of you.

"After thinking more clearly on the matter. I believe I may be able to give you an explanation.

"From what I've heard, know, and any other source through out my three hundred years as a vampire, there has never been a human and a vampire who were together. From what has been gathered, we know that every function in the body is controlled by venom. Venom is our body's greatest and main resource.

"What we know is that all blood is _drained_ from the body when we change. The change burns up any excess fluids such as saliva, mucus, and acidic contents in the body, replacing it with venom.

"What has been assumed is that Semen is the same. While pondering this theory I found on this that may make sense. In females, the ovaries that produce the eggs are completely frozen and the venom takes over that anatomy. With males, however, the sperm could simply be frozen in place.

"With a warm body able to heat the sperm at a temperature of ninety eight degrees, it would be able to make it into the warm ovaries of your human body. Thus, making you able to conceive."

During Carlisle's explanation, I found myself hanging on every word. It seemed impossible, and yet, it happened. This was how I was able to have a child and change all in one.

Edward and I were leaning forward, almost as if waiting for more. It was incredible that he could come up with that conclusion in only a days time.

"Let me ask you something Bella," Carlisle murmured. "Most woman know within less than a two week span if their pregnant or not. With this, since the sperm came from something inhuman, did it take longer before you noticed?"

I thought back to when I had first looked at the little plastic stick in my hand, waiting for my future to be revealed. I couldn't stop myself from remembering the time before when Edward and I had been joined into making our son.

"A week or two before leaving is when we were together. Two weeks after you left was when I started to get the symptoms." I said in a whisper.

"That's what I thought. It would take time for the sperm to warm in the egg before any effects were shown. It needed, so to speak, to thaw."

My hand instinctually came to rest on my flat, smooth stomach where I once carried my son. It was hard to believe that all the logic was responsible for creating something so perfect.

"What about my ability? Or Alice's not being able to see me while I was pregnant?" I asked.

"For your ability, not every one brings some sort of power, but they do bring one of their strongest traits from when they were human. Emmett's strength, Rosalie's tenacity, Esme's motherly affection. Some just have a sixth sense like Edward's mind reading, Alice's vision and Jasper's empathy. With you, the scent of blood was one of the most defining qualities."

I nodded my head in understanding. Even with three hundred plus years under my belt, I would never be able to piece together stories like that.

I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes. It didn't sound real, it sounded silly. A sperm was thawing inside of me? I tried to rule out the impossible, if vampires were real, if a mythical creature existed, why couldn't this be real? Nothing seemed to be impossible lately, and so I would accept it.

"So, how did I change then?" I asked.

Carlisle moved back into his chair and rested his arms flat on the desk in front of him. His eyes were dancing with information. I had a feeling he was relaying some information to Edward before explaining to me. Before I had time to think that over, he began to speak.

"For the moment, Damien seems human, does he not?"

"Yes,"

"Have you noticed anything different about him that any other newborn might not have?"

I put a finger to my chin, a habit I had picked up from Edward. I bit my lip and stared intently at the desk.

"He sleeps less, but when he does sleep, he isn't easily woken up. He doesn't eat a lot, maybe a few gulps of milk. He never cries either. He observes his surroundings and is very intuitive." I stated.

"My theory on this, I've got more than one. It could be that Damien is completely human. We can't rule out that one just yet. There's more supporting my next one, though." Carlisle paused.

There was a short break of silence. Edward's thumb rubbed the back the back of my hand while I tried to contain my urge to yell out for him to continue.

"From the evidence I've gathered, it's most likely that he's a vampire, well at least he'll develop into one. In order for you to have changed from carrying him, he would have to have venom. The venom would go through the umbilical cord and slowly change you, not enough that you would notice until the change was half way through. Was there a point where you felt any pain?"

"A few months in I had striking pains. The doctor said it was just cramps and gave me a medication. But they didn't go away for close to a week." I explained.

"That was the baby and you changing. Damien had the venom in him, but from what I guess, if he was born with it, he wouldn't have been able to change you. While the process changed him, the venom leaked into you."

I bit my lip deep in thought. That was a plausible reason. They all were really, I released my lip and smiled at him.

"I get it. Thank you so much Carlisle."

"It's no problem, Bella. If you have any questions or concerns, I'd be more than happy to help."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, a lot of people have been asking questions. I've been so reluctant to answer them because of this. I had an explanation, this is what I came up with. I hope everyone understands and sees the point.**


	18. Chapter 18

After our visit with Carlisle, and his explanations, Edward and I had spent time with his family. It was relieving to be accepted back so quickly.

Esme treated me no differently. She listened to me as I told everyone the tales of my time whilst they were away.

Edward and Esme sat on either side of me on the couch, gripping my hands and hugging me tightly when need be. I could tell Esme felt hurt when I told her about my mother.

Rosalie didn't approach me at first, but once she held Damien, the tension between us seemed to dissipate. She looked fondly at my son as he slept in her arms.

Jasper was living off the emotions in the room. Which, with Alice in it, was remarkably in high spirits. Alice wouldn't stop talking about all the things she could get Damien.

She seemed to have noticed the clothes I was wearing and frowned. She continued to go on about all the things she could get me.

Spending time with the family definitely lifted my mood. With my frame of mind in a free spirited feeling, Edward's lifted as well.

Which led to him pampering our son at the very moment.

"If you pick him up every time he makes a sound, he's going to do it more." I scolded Edward.

"I know, but I just can't help it."

I rolled my eyes playfully and carefully lifted Damien from Edward. It was obvious he needed a change. The scent flooded the room and made me wrinkle my nose.

"I was thinking," Edward stated while I was changing Damien.

"Yeah?" I urged.

"Would you be opposed to going out tonight?"

"No, we would need someone to watch Damien, though."

He smirked. "Not a problem,"

After dropping Damien off with the family, Edward and I left the house out into the waiting car. I was surprised to see what awaited me when I exited.

"The vanquish?" I asked as I neared the car.

"A special woman deserves a special escort."

Smiling at his childishness, I stepped into the car while he went around.

The sun was setting in the distance, bringing twilight closer. The sky was dim with purple light that was rimmed pink, that dissipated into the darkness.

Feint traces of light could be seen through the clouds, and the few stars that spread along the sky gave way to a full moon.

My view was cut short when a piece of silk enveloped my sight. I had half a mind to rip it to shreds, when Edward's hands grabbed mine to stop the movement.

"Don't take it off until I tell you to." he ordered.

"Why? where are we going? It better not be expensive."

His frustrated sigh was cut short when he chuckled. "Just for tonight, I promise."

I grumbled a little bit, but we were on our way before I could come up with an argument.

We must have spent an hour in the car, That's saying something with Edward's driving. I was beginning to get nervous as I thought more and more about Damien.

What is something happened or he needed me? We were far away, if there was an emergency we wouldn't be there right away.

"Maybe we should go back." I blurted out in the middle of our conversation.

"Why?"

"What if Damien needs me?"

"I thought you said not to coddle him." he said in a mocking tone that if I wasn't so worried, I'd be smiling.

"He'll be fine. If he needs anything at all, you know everyone will cater to him."

I nodded reluctantly and tried to stop thinking about it.

Eventually I felt the engine decelerate and then stop all together. I made a move to pull the blindfold, but Edward's hands stopped me. He instead led me with his hand on the small of my back.

I felt him lead me inside, the temperature changed and the air was somewhat stale. I heard the spring of an elevator and soon we stepped into one.

I never noticed how my senses were so advanced until they were put to the test. Before I would have definitely tripped by now.

The blindfold dropped while we were inside. I could see every inch of the plated gold wall inside the elevator. It must have cost a fortune to be in a place with gold elevator walls. The doors opened and my jaw fell. At that moment, I didn't care what it cost.

We must have been up about fifty stories in the sky, the clouds felt as though they were in reach. The small city lights shown in the setting sun.

It was almost dark and the moon was emerging from the clouds. The sky was a dark maroon that was held millions of stars as a painted background of a full moon.

It was almost unbelievable how unparsimoniousness Edward was. I hadn't looked at the patio we were on. I gasped as I looked around acknowledging my surroundings. Everything, and I mean everything was covered in rose petals. The mixture of red and white made my eyes sting with tears I couldn't release.

"Oh god," I whispered.

I abruptly spun to Edward, wanting to thank him and ask him why he did this. I was stopped in my tracks, and my mind lost all coherent thoughts.

There he was, my Edward, as beautiful as ever. But at this moment, he was never more beautiful or perfect. Never in my life had I felt so dizzy from a simple action and stance.

Down, propped on his left knee, was Edward A box in his hand. He slowly opened the box to reveal a glistening diamond ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he started. "Woman of my life, mother of my son. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?"

I hadn't noticed I had stopped breathing. I regulated myself and tried to focus.

I thought about my parents, how they would react. Charlie was dead, but what would he think? Before I had a child he might be against it, but now that I do, would he want me to?

Renée had disowned me; saying that she would never accept the fact that I had a child so young. I already knew about her dislike of marrying young.

I disregarded my parents and thought ahead. I had a child with Edward. His family became my family, though I never stated it out loud. Both him and his family adored Damien. Since Edward came back we hadn't spent any time apart, except for the first day he came back.

We hunted together, shopped together, we were inseparable. I had to think of myself for once. Did I want to marry Edward?

"Yes,"

His face split into a grin a I answered. He took out the ring and slipped it onto my fourth finger on my left hand.

As soon as the ring was fastened to my finger, I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around his neck. His lips met mine at that moment, and we shared a fiery, passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

After a few hours of enjoying the view from the patio, we decided to head home. Damien would be taken care of until morning, leaving Edward and I precious alone time.

As soon as we entered the house, Edward picked me up bridal style and ran up to my room. His hands placed me on the bed softly before they slipped under, then off my clothes.

The rest of the night was a blur of passion and ecstasy. Our cries egged the other on as we went until the morning.

By the time we took a shower and stopped, it was almost noon. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his lips touched the back of my head. The feeling of rightness flowed through me and another sigh left my mouth as my lips curved into a delightful smile.

"You okay, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just miss Damien."

"We'll go see him now. I have to bring the Austen Marten home anyhow."

I nodded furiously and followed him out to the car. The sun peaked lightly from the clouds, nothing that would make us obvious.

I twirled the ring on my left hand absentmindedly while I stared out the windshield. I had thought I would regret accepting Edward's proposal, but I didn't. I was giddy.

We pulled up to the house and ran up to the door. Alice wrenched the door open before we got up the stairs and attacked me. "We're gonna be sisters!" she squealed.

I heard a baby cry in the background, no… a giggle. Edward must have heard it too, because he peeked inside and pulled with him.

In the middle of the Cullen's living room, on his stomach, was Emmett. I giggled and put a hand to my mouth. I hid my face in face in Edward's shoulder to stifle the rest.

Emmett was making faces at Damien, while Rosalie was holding him on her lap. Damien was giggling loudly. I heard him this loud only one time before when Edward tickled him.

Emmett looked up from the floor and smiled widely while Rosalie stood up.

"I'm good at this uncle stuff." he chuckled.

Damien looked over at me when I laughed and started to move around in Rosalie's arms. "He missed you," she smiled.

"I missed him, too. Was he behaved?"

"Oh yes, he was an angel." Esme answered.

Damien's head lolled into the crook of my neck and he sighed. I sat on the couch next to Jasper and rubbed Damien's tiny head.

"Enough lollygagging! We've got a wedding to plan!"

* * *

"Flowers?"

"Black and white roses with freesia accents."

"Colour scheme?"

"Black and white,"

"Okay, now we need bride's maids and groom's men." Alice officiated.

"Got mine," Edward stated.

"Me, too," I added.

"No, Bella. You need a maid of honour and at least two bride's maids. And Edward, you need a best man."

"Can't Esme be a bride's maid? You're already my maid of honour." I whined.

"No, parents have other duties. Edward, don't even ask, Carlisle is walking Bella down the isle." Alice said.

Wedding planning was worse than shopping. They both included Alice and were incredibly tedious and frustrating.

We were sitting in my living room with magazines scattered everywhere. Damien was on my lap, trying to sit up on his own. I had to admit he was growing up more and more every week.

"Okay, I'll work on the guest list. Next, we need to go dress shopping."

"No!" I nearly screeched.

Damien pulled his head up to me in concern while I rubbed his back. He was sensitive to my emotions, he didn't like his mother to be uncomfortable.

"Why not, Bella? It's a necessity." Alice whined.

"Let's put that off for now. You said I needed one more bridesmaid so let's wait."

Alice pursed her lips. "If you find a bridesmaid to add by the end of the week we'll put it off."

My mouth popped open at her proposition, and I immediately jumped at the opportunity. Alice never bargained, she always did what she wanted, whether the other person wanted it or not.

"Fine," I sighed.

"You got off easy, love." Edward chuckled.

"Oh!" I gasped.

With my head bent around Edward, Damien, and the wedding, I had nearly forgotten. I hadn't even thought of anyone really.

"What?" Edward and Alice asked.

"Angela,"

"God idea! I should have the guest list done by today."

"I'd like to tell her personally, you can send out invitation, though."

Alice nodded enthusiastically. She was sometimes more excited about my wedding than I was. I felt somewhat guilty that she was doing all the work, but she really enjoyed it, the shopping was her favourite part. Damien reached his arms out to Edward, to which he picked up the little boy.

I walked over to the kitchen, smiling to myself as I picked up the phone and walked back over to the couch. Alice was sprawled out on the floor writing furiously in her planning book. She had a phone book beside her and was just putting down any name she saw. I decided to let her have her fun for now, and later I would remove some people.

The phone on the other end of line ringed in my ear, and on the second one Angela picked up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Angela, it's Bella,"

"Oh hi, Bella, it's so good to hear from you again." I could hear the smile in her voice, which made me grow one of my own.

"Yeah, it's been too long. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up sometime soon, we could sit down and chat."

"That would be great, there's a new café in Port Angeles that just opened up, we could go there."

"That's fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow around eleven, is that alright?"

"Of course,"

After a few moments of conversation while Damien's hands tried to grab the phone from me, we said our goodbyes and hung up. "What were you doing?" I squealed when I was done, Damien giggled and hid in Edward's lap.

Edward chuckled and laid him against his chest while Damien laughed pulled at his hair. Edward didn't seem to mind at Damien's light pulls and tugs, his eyes slid shut while he rubbed the infant's back.

"Done!" Alice exclaimed from the floor. She threw me the notebook she had been writing guests name in. I gaped at the amount of people, there had to be two hundred people and more.

"No, this is way too many." I flipped through the notebook and stopped. "Who's Marlene Salon?"

"She's a nurse at Carlisle's hospital. All the nurses and all the doctors are going, everyone at Fork's high school, all the parents. Oh! The neighbors and we don't want to leave out anyone in the area."

"Alice, I don't know half of these people." I whined. "I have veto over this guest list, I want to start by taking off this whole page."

"No!" Alice screeched before she swiped back the journal. "If you took off this page you'd be uninviting Esme's book club friends. You don't want her to not have anyone to talk to do you?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Damien whimpered beside me and touched my hair before yanking it. "Ugh, okay, you have my attention." I picked up my son and kissed his nose. "Who's gonna take care of you at the wedding?" I asked myself.

"Oh," Alice grimaced. "I didn't think of that."

I smiled brightly. "Okay, wedding's off." Edward groaned then chuckled.

"You're not getting off that easily." Alice smiled at me and I assumed she was communicating with Edward. "The Denali coven is coming, I'm completely positive one of them wouldn't mind, if not all three of them, taking care of Damien for a few hours."

"I'm not leaving him with strangers!" I yelled at Edward, who turned instantly contrite.

"Whoa, it's okay, they're not strangers, you'll have time to meet them before the wedding."

"Bachelor-ette party!" Alice jumped in.

"I'm not one of those, though. I have a beautiful son, so I don't need one." I argued back weakly.

Alice waved off my argument with a twist of her hand and went back to her planning, flipping through magazines of dresses and flowers. I looked down at Damien and brushed some of his bronze hair from his eyes. "I love you, sweetie." As if understanding what I was saying, he nuzzled his head in my chest and hugged close to me. I couldn't help but smile. Everything would work out.


	20. Chapter 20

I made my way from the house early the next morning. Edward was babysitting for the day and he seemed to be elated by the idea. After a quick run of supplies and making sure everything was in check, I was headed out to my car. Edward met me at the door with Damien snuggled in his arms. He smiled at me when I settled into my car and kissed my cheek lovingly.

"I'll take good care of him, tell Angela I said hello."

"Of course," I answered while kissing him again, then Damien. "Bye, bye, sweetie, mommy will be back soon. Be good for daddy." Damien squealed and squirmed closer into Edward's chest. He was very shy when he wanted to be, and a little socialite the next. Esme was swooning over him at every moment possible, even taking him to a garden party. I smiled at him and rubbed his back before I set out to the outdoor café Angel and I had agreed to meet in.

I took the main road and watched carefully at the eyes that stuck on my car, knowing exactly who was inside. I felt like my life was on display, but only the discord. The word had not gotten out about the wedding yet. I made a mental note to go through the guest list again, this time thoroughly. Part of me wanted to have a lot of guests from the town, to say goodbye. I certainly didn't want, or feel the need, to stay in Forks any longer. The memories, good and bad, eluded me to a point of aversion. I didn't want to remember any of the humans here. I couldn't imagine keeping in touch with anyone but Angela. She had been my saviour in my most desperate times, for that I would always be grateful.

I continued from the red light and tried my best to ignore the stares through the tinted windows. They couldn't see me very well, but I could see them clearly. I didn't want them to stare at me, I knew I was the town gossip already. But when hadn't I been? Ever since I moved to Forks I'd been dubbed the new girl, everyone talked about me, shameless as ever. Then, I'd fallen in love with an elusive Cullen, only to have him leave me for reasons unknown to the tiny town. And of course, my ill-fated pregnancy, or what I heard of it. I was not ashamed of Damien, I was the luckiest girl in the world to be able to conceive a vampire child, and I had been praying a lot lately, thanking god for such a miracle. Though, I was unsure of the difficulties that my son would have to face.

I pulled into the café, and immediately spotted Angela at the outdoor section. I smiled to her as I pulled in to a space. The waiter looked at me with a strange expression, and I noticed he was from my school. I briefly wondered if Alice was inviting him. I gave him my best friendly smile and walked over to Angela. We hugged briefly, greeting each other as we went, and the waitress came to take our orders.

"Bella, you really should eat something," Angela chastised me after I'd turned down the menu. "You're body needs the nutrition."

"I know, I take supplements and everything. The aftershock of the pregnancy has my appetite everywhere, though." I answered with a smile and a dismissive wave. Angela eyes me with pursed lips, but she soon smiled.

"How's Damien doing?" I could hear the wonder in her voice. I should have been warning Ben about Angel wanting a baby soon, she would be all over him when that time came.

"He's great, trying to sit up on his own and everything. He's pigheaded, though, he'll try and try and get so frustrated, but usually never cries at night, or any other time for that matter. The perfect little boy." we both sighed as I finished, and couldn't help but sigh at our baby crazed affections. "You should see him soon, he's growing so quickly. Maybe when we're done you can come by, Edward's watching him at home."

"How are things going with Edward?" Angela asked kindly, allowing me to sidestep if I so chose. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"It's alright, you can ask. Thing are going very well, he's back, and he love Damien unconditionally. He didn't know I was pregnant when he left, as you know. Alice feels terrible about it, everyone does actually. Esme's been nothing but kind to me, she tried to speak with my mom… but… that didn't work. She won't answer my calls and when I called her on a private line, once she knew it was me she hung up without a word." I said the last part with downcast eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. Just give her a little more time, she's your mother, she'll get over this soon, I promise. Has everything been alright besides all of that?" I smiled brightly at her, breaking the tension with my suddenly happy mood.

"Actually that's one of the reasons why we're here. I wanted to tell you something in person." I paused, waiting for the waiter to put her food down and leave. "I have an announcement." I smiled again, but this time it was more like a grin.

"What could it be for you to be so happy?" she said thoughtfully. I removed the little invitation that was neatly decorated in designer tissue paper. She took it from me carefully and opened the little envelope to reveal the actual invitation. She read aloud. "You are cordially invited to the union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and Isabella Marie Swan." she chewed on that for a moment and then burst out. "You're getting married!"

"Uh huh," I sang as she threw her arms around me from across the table. Several people looked over at our display, a few I knew and some I did not, but they were not important. I was happy that Angela was happy for me, that my friend was glad I was becoming a wife. "There's more," I announced once she was seated.

"Really?" her excitement was latching onto me very quickly. "Okay, go on, tell me already. I wasn't expecting this, so come on." I laughed at her impatience, she reminded me of Alice, but Alice would have seen and been attacking me.

"Would you be my bride's maid?" I thought she was going to burst in that instant, her smile lit up her face, her blue eyes became solemn and she nodded her head furiously.

"Of course, Bella, I'd be honoured to." we laughed at her mood change, the atmosphere light through the rest of her lunch. Everything was going well with Ben and Angela's relationship, they were steady and he even gave her a promise ring. She felt lucky to have someone who loved her so much, and though I had had my doubts, I knew that someone loved me just as much.

"Do you want to follow me to the house?" I asked Angela as we made our way from the café to our cars. She nodded, and we drove off to my home.

Edward had tried to convince me multiple times to move in with him and the rest of his family, but I wanted to respect any wishes that my father might have had and stayed in his house. But that didn't stop Edward, or any other Cullen for that matter from stopping by. Even though Charlie was passed away, I had a feeling he wouldn't be thrilled about living in sin, just as he wasn't excited about a child out of wedlock. I tried to shake off that though as we rounded the corner onto my street.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Angela marveled at the changes around the house that had been made.

"Esme loves to garden, she takes pride in making it look nice. I'll tell her you liked it." I grinned before unlocking the door and stepping inside. We heard squealing before he got inside. A smile spread over my face when I heard it. Damien was on his stomach, Edward in front of him on his stomach as well. Edward smiled up at me when he saw me, and then stood while pulling Damien up in his arms.

"Welcome home," Edward greeted me with a kiss. He passed me Damien and looked over at Angela. "Thank you," Edward said while extending his hand to her. She looked taken aback, but took it and smiled with a light flush covering her cheeks.

"Oh, no, not a problem." she answered. I passed a squirming Damien to her and she was nearly beaming with joy. "He's so adorable. He's gotten so big since the last time I saw him!" we sat around talking animatedly about Angela's family and how things have been going at school. The year was almost over, only about a month or so left, and she was sure with our wedding in two weeks that it would be all the town would be talking about. We told her about Alice's plans for the occasion, and I showed her the guest list book, to which she gaped at.

"Which reminds me," Edward said suddenly when we had finished looking through a few pages of guests. "Alice should be over any moment. She's checking to see that you did your job."

"What job?" Angela asked.

I smiled shyly. "Alice said I could put off dress shopping if I found another bride's maid. You were the first person who came to mind."

Angela threw her arms around my neck, and returned her hug while being careful of Damien who was content in between us. "You're wonderful, Bella."

I laughed when she released me and grinned at Edward. "You haven't done yours yet." I gloated.

He groaned and grimaced at the same time. "I don't see why Carlisle can't walk you and then stand with Emmett and Jasper."

"Alice said so," I chastised. He pursed his lips and pouted at, Angela noticed and laughed with me. We were holding onto each other's sides while Edward glared at the floor, and Damien pulled onto out hair that was hanging over him.

"What's so funny?" we heard from the door. Alice was standing in the frame with a bored looking Jasper beside her. His arms were filled with envelopes and paper. "Oh, hi, Angela!" Alice squealed and then ran over to embrace her. I pulled Damien from the middle of us and she sat in his place. The couch was becoming a crowded place. Jasper sat across from us in the recliner and looked on with an amused smile.

"Okay, Alice, what's with the man purse?" I asked. Jasper scowled at the name but put the papers down on the table.

"The invitations, they're all done, people need to prepare for a wedding, Bella. It takes a while to find a wedding appropriate dress. And since you put off dress hunting for another week, I picked some out already so that when you do have to decide it'll be easier on you." she paused and smiled at Angela. "Tomorrow we're going for the bride's maid's dresses, and we need a flower girl dress. I was thinking we could use your little sister, she'd be perfect, since Damien isn't old enough we really can't use him."

Edward laughed quietly beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His lips brushed my ear and I shivered. "Just think how it'll be when we're married." he whispered, his voice velvet and husky against my senses. I swallowed hard before Alice was in front of us.

"I don't know why you're relaxed Edward, you're going out tomorrow with the boys for tuxes. You still need another groomsman and you and Bella need to pick out a church by the end of the week. It's lucky for us that the churches in forks don't have many things going on, _most_ of them are free and I've reserved them for this week only." She finished with a huff and smile and then dropped to her knees to play with Damien.

Edward and I looked at each other and sighed. This was not what I had expected, but looking to my right, I knew it was all that I wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: All outifts are on my profile. There is a lemon in here, so if you don't like them, don't read past the page break.**

* * *

"This is the place with the finest gowns in Washington." Alice announced as we entered the store. We'd driven four hours, even with Rosalie's speeding, to come to a little boutique in the middle of no where with prices that were through the roof. Not only that, but we had to stop multiple times for Damien, who couldn't be watched because the boys were out, and none of us trusted them with a baby.

"Alice, couldn't we have gone somewhere less… expensive." I mumbled as I turned over a price tag.

"No, and this isn't for you right now, but we are getting your dresses by the end of the day." Alice said while eyeing a few dresses.

"B-but you said I didn't have to do it this week." I stuttered while Damien tried to put his fist in my mouth.

"Well, it's the biggest necessity and from the one that I've seen- I mean, _know_ that you'll pick I want to make a few adjustments. Your bust size is bigger and your hips, too." I hid my face behind my hair, forgetting that I could no longer blush, and readjusted Damien in my arms so his hands couldn't reach my face.

"Alright, alright," I sighed. "We'll see about the dresses, no promises, now go pick out your dresses." Alice smiled and kissed my cheek before the store's clerk came out.

"Hi, I'm Samantha, how may I help you?" a pretty girl with light brown hair and tan skin asked. She seemed thrilled by the fact that there were customers in her store with the intent to purchase one of the expensive dresses.

"We need bride's maids dresses, the colour scheme is black and white, so we're starting from there." Alice said with a business like air.

"Of course, we have neutral colours in the back, and there are also pastels in the front." Samantha led us to the back and Alice pushed me down in a chair outside while she gathered any black and white dress that she found.

Alice looked at each one and made a face of approval or disgust at each one. After about thirty or so, she picked three and had each woman go into the changing room to try them on. Esme sat with me since she would be wearing something different. Rosalie went in with the dress, and Angela went to the room next to hers. Alice danced into the third and was done in no time.

"I don't think this is right," Alice complained.

"It's not, too much skin for a wedding." Rosalie agreed.

"What about the crystal one?" Angela suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Alice squealed. She ran out with her other clothes on and grabbed three of the same dresses and flipped them over the doors. Esme and I laughed at her eagerness and continued to play with Damien's hair, it was longer now, growing out in little patterns on his head.

"I like this," I heard Rosalie call from her stall. She stepped out and turned around on her heel to show Esme and I the dress. It was beautiful, I had to admit. The all over colour was black, but there were two slits in front that let out a pristine white, there were embroidered crystals on the chest in a floral pattern. The crystals were much too beautiful to be anything but diamonds and I worried about the cost.

Angela stepped out next, a smile on her face as she twirled around in the dress and looked in the mirror. Alice was the next out, hers was shorter and I could see that would save her some work. "These are perfect, they don't even need to be tailored." she sang.

After Samantha carefully put their purchases away, and had them paid for, Alice went hunting for a more mature dress for Esme. She allowed Alice to hunt while we stayed in our spot with Damien, Rosalie, and Angel. Rosalie and Angela couldn't stop touching him, and I didn't think he minded the attention at all. Alice came back after a few minutes with a pleasant smile on her face, and Esme rose knowing exactly what Alice needed her to do.

"This is perfect, Esme, I'm telling you right now." her smile was wide and excited as she passed Esme a dress.

Alice took her seat, her smile never leaving her face as she played with Damien's hand. Not more than a few minutes late, Esme came out in a strapless black dress with white lace at the bottom of the dress. She looked like a dream stepping from the changing room and smiled at us all.

"It looks amazing!" Alice said standing up while handing Esme something white. Esme took the piece Alice gave her and put it around her neck carefully. It was a white fur shawl that looked amazing on her.

Angela had managed to find a flower girl outfit in the right size for her little sister. It fit with the colour scheme and had a floral pattern on it. I was swooning over the tiny dress when she showed it to me. I wondered if Damien would look good in a baby tux, which Alice assured me she had.

I didn't look at the price, knowing I would most likely vomit my last hunt all over the expensive carpet. Alice bought all the girls identical black and white fifties style shoes and a few jewelry pieces to match before we left. I sighed in relief when we all got in the car again. But I knew Alice wasn't done yet, because she was driving _away_ from the direction of home.

"Don't freak, Bella," Alice said while putting down Rosalie's convertible top. "Remember, I already know which ones you'll love, you just have to pick." I nodded meekly and continued to look out to the vast green lands of Washington.

* * *

"How much do they cost?" I asked as soon as Alice brought the five dresses to my view." she shook her head and rolled her eyes before shoving me in a stall and handing me the first dress. It wasn't bad, a little plain, but still beautiful. The sleeves went to my elbows and the neckline went straight from each elbow.

I stepped from the room and Alice made a face. "Too plain," I turned and went back into the stall while she passed another. After a halter dress with too many crystals and diamonds that I flat out refused, Alice handed me two more that weren't what she was expecting. One was strapless, and the other was like the first, but with shorter sleeves.

"Alice, if you didn't like the others then what's the point." she grinned at me and pushed me into the dressing room again. This time she threw a bag over the top and I grabbed it carefully. I unzipped the dress from its bag and gasped.

I wasted no time in slipping the dress on and examining myself in the mirror. My eyes would have watered if I were human, it was beautiful, and it was me. It was so plain, but it was extraordinary all at the same time. It was a strapless white gown with a black sash that tied into a ribbon at my hip. I grinned and opened the door while rushing out. "This is it!" I screamed.

"I told you! I knew you'd find something!" Alice screamed while we jumped up and down. "Wait!" she screamed while she stopped. "You cleavage is going to pop out if you jump like that." everyone started to laugh and I went back in to change into my jeans and blouse.

We left from the store at around six and went to get Angela dinner and change Damien. By the time we got to Forks it was late, and both Angela and Damien had fallen asleep. Angela managed to make it out of the car without falling with her dress, shoes and her little sisters flower girl dress. Alice promised to have her over for other wedding things, I could hear the audible groan that left her mouth. Alice dropped Damien and I off at the house, saying that it would be safer to keep the dresses at the other house so Edward didn't see anything.

I put Damien down for the night and started mixing formula before I felt arms wrap around my waist and sweet breath on my neck. I smiled and turned around in his arms. "How was your day?" he asked in a light tone.

"It was… exhausting. Alice got everything she wanted done, though. How about you?" he kissed my forehead and his hands rubbed up and down my back, making a shiver roll through my body.

"Good, I got a tux, and everyone seemed to get what they needed. I even found another groomsman." I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "Ben Cheney, he's Angela's boyfriend, and we already have two couples, why not make an even three?"

"That's a good idea, did you tell him already?" I asked while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I actually ran into him. Angel told him about the wedding, and he congratulated me, we got to talking and I brought it up." he kissed my lips full on and pushed me onto the counter, knocking several things off as he moved further back, and opened my legs so that he could stand between them.

"Ah… we shouldn't. Baby's… sleeping," I mumbled in between kisses.

"He's out like a light," Edward whispered into my neck, his tongue making a trail from my collarbone to my chin. I moaned into the silent and dark kitchen before biting my lip and bringing his lips to mine. His lips were gentle on mine, sweet and urgent all at once. I sighed into our kiss and he smiled beneath my lips.

Edward's hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer so I could feel his arousal. I laughed at his eagerness ran my fingers through his hair while continuing our kiss. He was usually big on foreplay, teasing me until I was about to explode, but this was so much more different. He was slow and gentle, letting his slowly moving hands caress and feel me through the material of my clothes. Everything became less intense and more passionate as we continued to kiss on the countertop, my unnecessary breathing was erratic as I gripped at his shoulders, neck, hair and anything else that was in my reach.

I kissed down his neck, listening to his labored breath, and undid his shirt. His eyes were closed when I looked back at him. I kissed each of them before they fluttered open and he kissed me again. We broke apart briefly when he removed my shirt, our bare chests press together as out lips moved in perfect sync. His hands moved down my back, forcing a shiver to shake me, and looped his fingers in the belt loops of my jeans. We both smiled and continued to rock against each other, eager for what was to come.

I put my hands behind me on the counter and lifted my hips for Edward to remove my jeans. He bent his head down to the front of my jeans and undid the button with his teeth and then the zipper. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to burst through. He kept my eye contact as grabbed the material at my knees and pulled them down to the floor. He felt me through the material of my panties and I started to pant in anticipation of what was to come. Out lips met once more as he started knead me harder and I moaned into his mouth, pushing myself closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips. He ripped the material from my hips and pushed his clothed erection into me, a breathless scream forced my head backwards and I bit my lip harder to stop the sounds that wanted to rip from my throat and wake up anyone within a mile radius. I tried to say something, to return my sentiments, but when I tried to speak a gasping moan loudly resonated through the kitchen. Edward chuckled and moved his lips to my ear. "I know you do," I let out a breathless laugh and pushed down his pants.

We continued to kiss, touch and feel each other. Our hands ran over each other's bodies and hit sensitive spots that only the other knew about. It was an intimate and completely personal act, an act that only lovers could truly understand. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me. Edward didn't miss a beat as he slid into me easily. I gasped and moaned into the air and bit my lip again. He held my hips on the counter as he continued to thrust into me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and released my cries there, making sure not to scream out like I wanted so desperately to do.

A few more thrusts and I could feel myself getting tighter around him, trying to prolong it so that we would be able to go together. I screamed out into his neck and drew him closer to me, wanting to feel him in my stomach. I felt him grow stiffer inside of me, his long shaft growing within me and I cried out bloody murder into his neck. The sound didn't all make it and I heard my voice reverberate through out the kitchen, quickly followed by Edward's groans of release. We both fell into each other while panting, pausing to hear the sounds of a baby. There was a shuffling from upstairs, but nothing that indicated Damien had woken up.

We kissed again and I groaned. "On the counter?"

"I'll wash it," Edward chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

**There are some more link on my user page, if you need them.

* * *

**

"For the thousandth time, stay still!" Alice screamed at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, to which she scoffed at my childishness. Even though I was acting like it was nothing, I was scared, more than scared, terrified. But there was some relief, I wasn't forced to do anything drastic at my bachelorette's party, and Angela's mom agreed to watch Damien during the service. That was a relief, after seeing Tanya and her sisters for the first time, even just the glimpse I had, I was intimidated.

Alice was working on my hair, curling it lightly and leaving it down. She said putting it up was too cliché. I had to admit, though, even if the process was tedious, my hair looked wedding appropriate. All the girls were in the back of the large cathedral Edward and I had picked out. It was the oldest in Washington. It was more reminiscent of the gothic architectural days than the modern. I immediately fell in love with it, the look, the feel. The inside was just as amazing. High arcs led to balconies, and the place was huge. It could easily seat a thousand people. I was worried how many people were actually invited, and how many came.

"Alice I don't need makeup." I complained when she was still moving blush over my cheeks. It seemed like she was brushing some on, then taking it off, only to put more on.

"Every bride needs makeup on their wedding day." Alice added like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but her tone was tender. "Edward will love the blush, he misses that." I nodded and let her continue on, this was for Edward, so that he could claim me as his wife, as I would my husband. I adjusted my dress some more, pulling it up so that my enhanced cleavage wouldn't spill out.

"Stop doing that!" Rosalie chastised. "The dress makes those things look huge, plus from your change they blew up a size and a half. We probably have close to the same size." while she pondered at my chest, I tried to move away. We had become a lot more friendly while bonding over Damien and finding out that we liked most of the same things. She wasn't coldhearted, she was kind and funny.

"Alice, have you seen my shoes?" Angela called from the back.

"By the back room," Alice answered without missing a beat. She put mascara on my eyes and a light white and blue eye shadow, with a thin amount of eyeliner underneath. My eyes were a light topaz since we had hunted when Angela was asleep at my party last night. I sighed and leaned forward.

"Stop slouching," Alice ordered.

"Do you realize it's been close to three days since I've seen Edward." I glared at her.

"They say it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride before a wedding, but, you're a bad luck magnet, so I thought a few days might make a difference." she smiled at me and I heard Angela and Rosalie giggling. "Besides, it'll make tonight more special." she winked. I ducked my head and she busted out laughing at my embarrassed expression.

"Okay, okay, enough, where's my shoes?" I muttered mostly to myself.

"I got them," Rosalie called, holding my black heeled sandals with white crystals. "Do you have the blue ones for tonight?" she asked while looking through my overnight bag.

"Don't go in there!" I screeched. As soon as I did, she started laughing so hard that she slid to the floor. I glared at Rosalie and removed the bag from her reach. Alice was staring curiously at me, but then froze, a grin coming over her face, before, she too, started to laugh. Angela was trying to hold in her smile at their display.

"Oh… my god… Bella!" Rosalie yelled. Her laughing was making her look like a convulsing seal on the floor, Alice looked like she might just throw up. "What the hell was that?"

"Woo! Edward's a lucky man! I would never wear that!" Alice exclaimed. She was trying to pull herself up from the floor, but she couldn't stop laughing to do so.

"Ha, ha! Okay, you had your fun, it's none of your business anyway." I glared at both of them. They took one look at me and started to laugh again.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Rosalie asked in a breathless tone. "Take me to that store!" I rolled my eyes and made sure everything was in my bag, then put it in the corner to wait until I could get it later.

"I can't imagine it!" Alice screamed, I knew full well she could clearly see it in her head. "What the hell, Bella? That's bold!" she managed to pulled herself up in her chair and watch a writhing Rosalie on the ground.

"I thought you were the conservative one!" she laughed out to me. Against my will, I cracked a smile at her form. I giggled a little and she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position.

"What I do on my wedding night is between me and my husband." I said with a smile. Angela was trying her hardest not to laugh, but I could see the smile.

"Give me that thing, she has to see it!" Rosalie announced. She made a slow human move for my bag and I pulled it closer to my chest.

"Nuh-uh, maybe when I'm done with it you can have it." I said with a grin. "Well, if it makes it out in one piece." Rosalie blanched, then started to laugh and scream how she didn't need to think about her brother.

"Alright, alright, I think you need to redo your hair, it's everywhere." Alice and Rosalie stopped laughing and looked at each other before they ran to the vanity and started to combing through their hair and re-pinning it. I sat next to Angela on the couch and sighed.

"You're getting married," she said with a kind smile.

"I know… I can't believe it… but I'm nervous, and happy. I really love Edward." I marveled at how right that felt to say it, like it was the most natural thing in the world, the most obvious. Edward was my life, and I knew, even without him convincing me everyday, that he wouldn't leave. Neither of us would have the strength to carry on without the other. I wouldn't doubt his love or devotion, he was my everything.

"Of course you do," Angela smiled while grabbing my cold hand. The contrast made my eyes widen a little. I could see why Edward loved my warmth so much, whenever I took a shower it was always on scalding. "You two are meant for each other. I never thought Edward would fall for anyone in Forks. Which reminds me, Jessica called last night and was screaming in jealousy, it was so funny to hear." we laughed together over the idea. I wasn't on the best terms with her or Lauren, and I hadn't thought to have Alice remove them. I was supposed to check over the guest list and she had control the entire time.

"Okay," Alice said as she and Rosalie appeared in front of us with their hair retouched. "We're all dressed, hair and makeup are done. Next," Rosalie looked over a list in her hand and her eyes popped wide.

"We didn't do the wedding day traditions." she said in horror.

"I'm sure we can do something," Alice said with a wave of her hand.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Angela asked.

"Yep!" Alice smiled. "Blue is the eye shadow, you seriously don't think I would use something that didn't match, did you? Plus, Bella's got a barrette in her hair that's the latest seasons diamond designs from me to borrow, and some pretty undergarments that are blue, but I'm sure you're planning on using something completely different."

"Okay! Are you going to tease me about that for the rest of my life, or are you just getting it out of the way?" I asked in a huff.

"Option one," Rosalie stated proudly.

A knock on the door made our heads snap to that direction where Esme stuck her head in and closed the door behind her. She smiled and made her way over to where we were all gathered. "Oh Bella," she grabbed my hands and pulled me up to hug me. "You look so beautiful. Edward will be swooning! I'd keep an eye on him, if someone even looks at you he might get a little angry."

I hugged her back tighter and laughed, I'd figure Rosalie would say something like that, not Esme. She pulled me at arms length and spun me around to get a full view. Esme looked radiant in her dress and fur shawl. The fifties pumps she was wearing matched the outfit perfectly, just as it did with everyone else. Even though I knew it was virtually impossible for me to fall over, I was still nervous about the heels. At least my feet wouldn't be sore. I felt bad for Angela in the pumps, but she looked content.

"I heard about your dilemma, you've got blue, so I've got something old." she paused and reached in her hand purse on the table. She pulled out a small velvet box, and handed it to me.

"Oh, no, Esme, I couldn't-"

"It's not mine," she murmured. I looked at her skeptically, but she waved to go on and open it. I swallowed before I opened the lid, then gasped as I pulled out a diamond necklace. "It was Edward's mother's, she loved to collect jewelry. He inherited that, and a few others. He thought it would look beautiful on you, but didn't have a chance to give you it before the wedding, so I did it for him." she smiled, and I could feel the tears undulate in my eyes, and beg for release that I could not give. Esme fixed the sash around my waist and pumped the bow a little before she pulled me into her arms again. "Oh! Watch those things,"

"Ugh, why does everyone have a fixation on my chest?" I groaned. Before anyone laughed at my outrage and embarrassment, there was another knock at the door. Esme smiled tentatively at me, and went to open the door a little. Alice touched my hand and I looked to her, she smiled in a encouragement before I knew what was going on. I looked back over to the door, where Esme was talking to someone, then she opened the door to reveal out guest.

My mouth hung open and the undulated tears gathered further in my eyes, wanting to escape, but not being able to. "Mom?" I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

"Hi, Bella," she said with tears streaming down her face. We were unmoving for a moment before we both ran to each other and embraced. She held me tightly and cried into my hair while I dry sobbed, holding her closely. "I'm sorry, so sorry…" she cried.

"It's okay," I sobbed out. She held me tighter, if I had been human she would have been crushing me, but I was not gentle either. I missed my mother, the woman who had brought into this life of pain, suffering and love. Even if she had abandoned me during my worst hours, I could overcome that to have here again. I had been silently hoping she would come, even if she didn't speak to me, but I didn't want to push her.

"My baby's getting married." she squealed through her tears. I had missed her perky personality so much, I had just missed my mother. "You're daddy would be proud." I shook my head and pulled her back into my arms before she noticed that I didn't have any tears and that my makeup wasn't smearing. I didn't want to be this way around my mom, she was always so perceptive.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I know, sweetie, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what was going through my mind. The only thing I could think was that you couldn't repeat my mistakes. I didn't even realize how stupid I was being, there was no changing it, and I was hoping there would be. I'm so sorry, Bella, I was a complete idiot." she started to cry again, I held her up and smiled. "I know… I know it's not much, but your aunt couldn't make it down, and as a wedding favour she wanted me to give you this. You know how she has that little jewelry shop, she wanted you to have the option of something new."

"That's perfect!" Alice squealed from behind us. We both turned to see Alice with a big grin. "Hi, Mrs. Dwyer, you may not remember me but I'm Alice. You met me in Florida after clumsy Bella fell down those stairs." I glared at her, but my mother went to hug her. Alice wound her arms around my mother and as soon as my mother was free she was digging in her purse.

"Found them!" she squealed as she handed me a little box. "You'll love them, you're aunt went to the Virgin Islands and went to these caves for gem hunting." I eyed her speculatively before I opened the box slowly.

"Holy Crow!" I nearly screamed. I couldn't think of anything else besides stuttering and staring in disbelief at the earrings in my hands. "M- mom, this is- I can't!" I couldn't finish what I was saying, it was too much.

"Black diamonds match the theme!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella, just take them, please don't make a big deal. They didn't cost anything, besides the twenty dollars it took to go hunting in the caves. It's the least I can do to drop off a present, after, well, I left you." she looked down at the ground, staring at her pump clad feet.

"Mom, it's okay, don't say that, it's alright. Of course I forgive you, you're my mother, I couldn't hold a grudge." I smiled and hugged her again, her warmth made me never want to let her go, but there was someone else whose closeness I needed more. I missed Edward, so much so that I felt sick and lost without him. I felt terrible that I was having a reunion with my mother, but I was thinking about Edward. He was going to be my husband, though, surely that was normal.

"Renée, let me do your hair now that Bella's messed it up." Alice giggled. I glared at her but she took my mother's hand and sat her down at the vanity where Alice would work her painful forms of magic.

"Where'd Esme go?" I asked Rosalie as soon as I'd noticed she was no longer in the room.

"She went to go get someone." she answered nonchalantly. Her skillful hands smoothed out my dress and flipped my hair a bit. She smiled kindly at me. "You really look beautiful, Bella, Edward won't know what hit him." she paused and pursed her lips to hide the smile that was coming through. "Especially when he see that little thing in your bag."

"Ugh," I groaned while Rosalie giggled beside me. Another knock at the door came, and it opened to reveal Esme. She smiled and waked over to me while I nearly screamed in joy. "Damien!" I picked up my son and held so that I could kiss his face all over. I wouldn't be seeing him for a full week while Edward and I were away on our honeymoon. That seemed to be the only downfall of this whole thing.

"Burp cloth!" Alice yelled at me while Rosalie grabbed something from a bag to cover my expensive pristine dress.

"Mommy missed you," I whispered into his hair. I heard a gurgle and felt him nuzzle his face into my chest, knowing he was replying on his own. "My little boy,"

Renée stood up from Alice's chair and walked to where we were all standing. "He's beautiful," she sighed.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked in a whisper as not to disturb my son. She nodded enthusiastically while I passed him to her. She moved to the couch to hold him while she traced his features and looked at him longingly. I felt like I was interrupting a private moment between my mother and my son. It hurt even more because I knew that we wouldn't be able to stay for as long as we'd like. We would have to move eventually, people would wonder why Damien was growing, but we remained forever youthful.

"Fifteen minutes," Alice announced. I felt a tightening in my stomach, the nervousness was settling in and I was becoming fearful that something would happen. What if someone ruined the service, or if I tripped? What if Edward figured out that he was too good for me and left. I tried to shake them off, but I was beginning to get the first feelings of cold feet.

I wouldn't leave though. I wanted more than anything to marry Edward. I had no inhibitions holding me back, I was free to marry the man I loved. We would have a family for the rest of eternity. I had never thought myself to be the most maternal person, but I couldn't imagine a life without Damien, And a life without Edward was inconceivable. Esme took Damien back to Angela's parents after I kissed him goodbye. Alice handed me my bouquet, and put on my veil and train. I objected to a train, but Alice insisted it was a Cullen tradition that had to be upheld.

We walked from the back room, seeing Carlisle waiting at the large arced doors with a smile on his face. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Welcome to the family, Bella. I've always considered you my daughter."

"Thank you," I whispered. Angela's little sister stood after the bride's and groom's men. Alice and Emmett had their arms linked as best man and maid of honour. Rosalie and Jasper had their arms linked, and then Ben and Angela. My mother and Esme were in the front, they would walk down first and take a seat on whichever side they belonged on.

They left first, the room was loud, but as soon as the large arc doors opened, the buzz died down. Esme and Renée had linked arms and walked down first, a few minutes after, one by one, they group in front of me dispersed. The bride's and groom's men walked down the aisle, then Angela's little sister who threw black and white rose petals along the aisle way. I breathed in deeply as Carlisle and I hooked arms and moved forward. The wedding march began, but it was not what I had expected, and the expectant tears started to well.

* * *

**A/N: XD I wonder what's in Bella's mystery bag, this was such a fun chapter to write.**


	23. Chapter 23

My lullaby surrounded me throughout the large cathedral, making my heart wrenched at the sound. Carlisle and I made our way to the doors, and when we reached in, my eyes went wide with my peripheral vision. The place was packed with people, but I scarcely noted them as I came in sight of the object of my affection. My heart welled in that moment where our topaz eyes met and my love pushed me forward with Carlisle by my side. Edward was beautiful in his tuxedo, the black contrasted on his beautiful pale skin.

I melted under his gaze, but kept my legs strong so that they would make it forward to him. I didn't want to prolong the moment that I walked to him as his fiancée for the last time. I wanted to his wife, to have that privilege to call myself Mrs. Cullen. Just the thought sent a chill down my spine, and I smiled at him as I went to the alter, and Carlisle went to Esme's side.

"You are stunning," he whispered when I was in front of him. I bit my lip and smiled at him as he took my hands in his. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," I answered before the preacher started his sermon. Edward's eyes held mine while the speech was started. My eyes were intent on Edward's as the preacher began.

"We welcome you today to the marriage of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. We are met together in the presence of their dearest family and friends to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. This is indeed a joyful time, in which we witness the love of these two people expressed in the joining of their lives together.

Edward and Isabella, Marriage is a covenant of faith and trust between a man and woman requiring openness of life and thought, free from doubt and suspicion, and commitment to speak the truth in love to one another. Marriage, also is a covenant of hope that endures all things, and in which both husband and wife commit themselves to interpret each other's behavior with understanding and compassion, and to never give up trying to communicate with each other. Marriage, therefore, is a covenant of love in which both husband and wife empty themselves of their own concerns, and take upon themselves the concerns of each other as they love and care for one another.

"Edward and Isabella, Do you both come freely, and without reservation, desiring to commit yourselves to one another in this covenant of marriage?"

"We do," we both answered.

"Edward, will you have Isabella to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edward answered without missing a beat

"Isabella, will you have Edward to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I answered, trying to will away the choking feeling in my throat and smiling at Edward.

"Friends and Family... In today's day and age, our society has come to accept couples living together indefinitely without the benefit of marriage. This has led our generation to ask the question, 'Why get married?' Sadly, it is as if splitting the rent constitutes love.

"Today however, we are fortunate enough to witness our dear friends, Edward and Isabella, make a statement. Today, before us and before the eyes of God, they are stating that their love is a bond. A bond spans so much further than "splitting the rent" or being glorified roommates. It is a bond that tells the world, that their love is worthy of marriage. That their love is a bond that will last a lifetime.

"Edward, Isabella, From this day forward, you will no longer be two individuals in a relationship. You will become each other's family. And unlike your blood relatives who you acquired by chance or perhaps in a plan of a higher power, you have chosen each other. The bond you enter into is an expression of your love and your will.

"Today, each of you are stating to the world, that you are putting your partner's needs before you own. That you are committing to the growth and well-being of your partner. That you are pledging your love and support for each other at all times. That under all circumstances, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, you will put each other's needs before your own. These are not things that can mandated by the state. These are not things that can be dictated by legal contract... These are pledges you make in your hearts, with your hearts.

"If anyone knows any just cause why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I waited with baited breath, hoping that no one would take the chance to speak up and ruin the sermon, but my worries were broken when the preacher continued. "The rings please." I smiled as Emmett handed the two rings on a black silk pillow with white around the edges to the preacher.

"Edward and Isabella, please face each other and join hands. The unbroken circle of the ring represents many things. It is a symbol of eternity because there is no beginning or end to it." Edward and I smiled at each other. "It is a symbol of the pledges you are about to make to each other and the strength of your commitment. It is a link in the spiritual chain that binds you together. Edward, take Isabella's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on her finger. Repeat after me."

Edward looked into my eyes and slipped the ring on while speaking to me. "With this ring I give myself to you. I place my strength in the service of your happiness. Your dreams I will share. Your burdens I will bear. From now until forever I will be incomplete without you." he finished with a smile, his lips brushing the rings on my finger.

"Isabella, take Edward's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on her finger. Repeat after me."

"With this ring I give myself to you. I place my strength in the service of your happiness. Your dreams I will share. Your burdens I will bear. From now until forever I will be incomplete without you." I slipped the ring onto his finger and he grinned his crooked smile at me.

"You have entered into the holy covenant of marriage, held sacred by almost all religions since the dawn of time. May your joy last forever and your disappointments be few. By the power vested in me and in the name of the State of Washington, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward lifted the veil and immediately his lips were on mine. I leaned into his arms while his arms wrapped around my waist. My eyes closed and my arms went around his neck while we continued to kiss, our lips getting more intense but pulling away before we could get the opportunity to French kiss in a church. There was hooting around us, some catcalls and others that I heard faint booing. Edward lips went to my ears and kissed the lobe. "I love you Mrs. Cullen." I smiled and kissed his nose before we turned to face the crowd before us. I gaped from the amount of people in the cathedral.

There wasn't an open seat in the place. Every person from my school, even if they weren't in my grade, must have been seated there. Including parents, grandparents, teachers, bus drivers. I looked up at Edward who chuckled and walked us down the isle hand in hand. We walked out into the dim light of Forks that was obscured by the thick heavy clouds out to the waiting shiny black limo. The driver was instructed to go to the wedding reception at the Cullen's. I had no idea how they were all going to fit. Alice stopped us and pulled us off to the side on the cathedral and set us in poses. Photos. I completely forgot.

"Don't make that face," she ordered as the photographer came into view. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to him. We took several pictures of Edward and I in different poses and positions, and then me with the bride's maids, then just one of me and Alice as bride and maid of honour. We were on the ground laughing as Alice said she would kill me if I got any dirt on the dress.

Rosalie and Angela joined us on the ground and soon my mom and Esme came as well. They lifted me up and I took a picture with Carlisle, then my mom, and then Esme. We all gathered together, Edward and I in the middle for our group photo. Edward's arms were lightly around my waist. My hand on his chest. I didn't want this moment to end. But the reception was awaiting, and I was sure with the half hour of photos people were getting impatient at the Cullen's.

"It's over," I sighed as pulled myself closer to Edward.

"Not quite," he responded while touching his lips to mine. We heard a snap in front of us and turned to see the photographer looking sheepish.

"Perfect moment," he shrugged. I laughed, I couldn't wait to see that one. Edward and I got into the limo and he immediately pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss at my neck.

"How are you, Mrs. Cullen?" he murmured against my neck.

"Tired… for someone who can't be." I breathed he nipped at my collar bone. "Think Alice will let me out of this dress?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he answered his lips moved to my ear. "It's my job to get you out of it." I shivered and moaned into the empty space, then bit my lip. "Go on, no one will hear you."

"If you ruin my makeup you'll be in big trouble." I mumbled.

"I've gone three days without seeing you, it's been hell having to deal with Emmett and Jasper's useless life lessons on marriage." he groaned into my neck.

"Oh really? And what did they say?" I asked curiously.

"It's not worth pick and choosing battles, I'll always be wrong." he laughed into my neck and I laughed with him.

"They're right, though." he looked up and raised an eye brow. I smiled and avoided running my hand through his neat hair by kissing his forehead. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"It's Mrs. Isabella Masen Cullen to you." I joked. He grinned pushed me to the limo seat while his lips attacked mine. My resolve to not push my fingers through his hair was gone and I let them feel the silky texture that I had been dying to feel. We smiled against each other's lips and his hands slid up the sides of my dress, feeling me through the soft, light material.

"I like these things," Edward commented kissing the top on my breast. I groaned and laughed at the same time.

"Apparently you're not the only one." he looked at me with a curious expression, but there was a knock at the door before he could ask anything. The limo driver pulled open the door for us and Edward helped me down, securely wrapping an arm around my waist. Alice came up and threw her arms around me.

"Bella! Ready to be introduced as a Cullen?" I nodded enthusiastically and she pulled me into the house. She did touch ups of makeup that Edward smeared and fixed his hair that I had made a mess. I looked out through the window to find a giant tent in the backyard with everyone there. So many people, and most of which I didn't even know.

I saw Carlisle smile at me, before he climbed nimbly onto a table with a microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" he asked with a firm voice that had everyone shut their mouths and look in his direction. "I would proudly like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

The crowd of people started to cheer and whistle loudly as Edward and I exited from the house and into the outdoors of the hundreds of people who were there. Our hands were firmly clasped together as the many humans berated us with well wishes. It was slightly uncomfortable, and I was sure to kill Alice when it was done. Some people from school came to give their congratulations, most of which I could only remember vaguely. I smiled and nodded as they all came around, not knowing what else to do. Edward was off with Emmett and Jasper, laughing at my inability to walk away from them, I glared at him and he stopped his joking with a sheepish grin.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him. I felt someone tugging at my arm and I turned my head to the left to see what it was, I was rewarded with a very excited Jessica nearly bubbling over with enthusiasm. "Oh my gosh, Bella!" I resisted the urge to cover my ears from her shrill voice. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were getting married? When I got the invitation in the mail I freaked! You should have told me, and there are so many people here, where did you get your dress? It's so pretty." she kept babbling on and I threw a glance at Edward, pleading and helpless. He smiled and walked over to me, taking his sweet time.

"I think it's time for the first dance." he whispered in my ear.

"I've gotta go, Jess, see you later." I said while latching onto Edward.

"O- okay, we'll talk later," her cheeks turned pink as Edward's arm wrapped around me. I leaned into him and he brought me to where he was with Emmett and Jasper before.

"You know, you don't just get to hang out while I have to entertain." I let him know.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know, any of these people. Let Alice entertain the people she invited to our wedding." he rolled his eyes and Jasper elbowed him.

"You know this isn't just a wedding party, it's a farewell, too. We won't be able to stay her forever, we knew that when we cam here. It's best to move, to raise Damien without him getting attached to Forks."

"I know," I sighed. "We don't have that much time left here, but that doesn't mean the entire state of Washington has to come."

"Not the entire state," Emmett chuckled. "She accidentally sent an invite to those pups in La Push, she had me patrol the entire surrounding area to make sure that they knew they weren't invited."

"Pups?" I asked in confusion. What did the La Push kids have to do with anything? Edward threw a glare at Emmett before he turned to me with a smile on his face.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, I promise I'll explain later, okay?" he seemed impatient to get off the subject and I decided it wouldn't do us any good to keep on it if it was this upsetting to him.

"Well, I think the happy couple should go greet their guests. You've still gotta cut the cake." Emmett grinned while Edward and I grimaced. Neither of us had thought about the human food. We looked at each other with similar disgust before Alice pulled us off to a small stage area. She must have thought of everything.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and such kind things. I haven't thanked you guys, but it's really awesome to read all of your thoughtful and sweet reviews, they make me so happy.**


	24. Chapter 24

After Edward and I cut the cake, and sticking it into each other's mouth, which wasn't that bad, we had to move to the floor that was set up to start the first dance. Esme's favourite began to play, and Edward began to twirl me around the floor. I was much more graceful with my enhanced senses, Edward didn't need to lead me at all. The second song came on, the speakers blasted with 'Regret' and I smiled at Edward as I leaned further into Edward's embrace. I was lost in our own private little world. I had forgotten about anyone and everyone that wasn't there, and it only him and I.

His arms held me tightly to his chest, my head relaxed in the crook of his neck while we swayed and twirled to the soothing music. "I love you," Edward whispered into my hair, his sweet breath fanning down and intoxicating my senses.

"I love you, too." I answered, my head moved to his shoulder as we stared into each other's eyes. His light topaz looked down at mine with a love that nearly had me weak at the knees. Edward stopped suddenly, and I couldn't figure out why until I heard that their was no music playing. He chuckled into my hair and pulled me from the center of the floor. Everyone was staring, which is what I had expected but each with different expressions.

It hurt a little to see some of the resentful faces in the crowd, it pained me to hear the conversations that people had that were to be private, only heard by their ears. I felt like I was listening in even though I didn't want to. But the guilt was sometimes overshadowed by the pain, the pain of knowing that they put on a happy face in front of me, and then went to speaking unkindly behind my back. It hurt to hear them speak about me, but it was different to hear what they said about my family. I didn't want to listen when they called my son a "bastard child" it was a stab at my heart and I knew he wasn't.

Edward could hear it, too, but he was better controlled, or so it seemed. He would tense at times, trying to control the rage that was building up. No one here had seen Damien, and at this point, I wouldn't allow them to. I still stood up straight, though, and smiled when they were separated from their groups. Edward was with me, that was all that mattered to me. He came back, he was trying to protect me from love, but he came back for me, and I couldn't deny the love that was stronger between us than it was before. Our time separated only strengthened our relationship.

We sat together on one of the large outdoor chairs, I was in Edward's lap watching people dance and talk with one another. Some would leave, and others would just join. I was relaxed in my surroundings, listening to the buzz of conversations and the blurs of people that would pass with words of advice and kindness. I would nod my head against Edward's chest and they would leave to resume the party at hand.

Edward's hands played with the ringlets of hair that were on my shoulder and back, pulling and crumpling it. It was rhythmic and I snuggled closer to him. It was heaven, pure heaven, to be able to sit out with my husband and enjoy our reception. It was also nice that we didn't have to join in any of it. Carlisle and I had done the father daughter dance. I would watch the humans dance around us, Angela would smile every time her father would near us. Edward and Esme were quite the sight, their years of dance together put them in a league of beauty and grace on their own. The couples dance was interesting to say the least, I kept being passed around to different Cullen's. I had ended from Edward, to Alice, to Emmett, to Rosalie, and then Jasper, and after a few humans, back to Edward who laughing at me.

The party was beginning to die down a few hours later, and Edward was shifting impatiently beneath me. "What's wrong?" I murmured.

"I think we should get out of here." he whispered in my ear. I swallowed and looked at his dark topaz eyes. They seemed to be clouded over and I jumped up while towing him to where everyone seemed to be gathered. Edward and I pushed through the crowd to where Alice was.

"Alice, we're going," I stated and waited for her pull herself away from people. Jasper was beside her, stiff and uncomfortable as he tried to avoid all of the humans surrounding him.

"I figured you'd want to head out soon. Your bag is in the foyer, don't forget to take it with you." she smiled an impish grin and looked at us both. "Have fun you two." she turned on her heel, pulling an annoyed Jasper beside her.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me through the crowd to the house. We walked through and I picked up the black gym bag with a white sash tied around it that said 'bride' on it. Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder while he brought me outside. I shrieked at him, threatening if he didn't put me down, but he kept moving, ignoring the stares and moved the waiting vanquish.

"What was that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, I wasn't just going to start our honeymoon with you just walking from our home. But, I'm saving the other way to carry you for another time." he grinned at me and I ducked my head so he wouldn't see my nose scrunch up as my new blush. I could no longer blush, but my body certainly acted like it could.

We drove down the stretch of road to the highway, past Seattle, to a reserved area out of any place I had ever been. We barely passed anyone, and as we went on there seemed to be a span of just wilderness for miles. I didn't question where we were going, because he had the slightest of smiles on his face. I'd let him have his fun while he wanted it. After two and half hours in the car, he pulled to a stop in front of a lake front mansion. I gaped and looked over to his crooked smile plastered on his face. I was expecting a hotel in all honesty.

Without a word, Edward came from his side to mine in a split second. He pulled me from my seat with my bag still hanging from my arm, and picked me up bridal-style. He carried me to the house, and I didn't protest, just sat back and enjoyed the ride. He managed to open the door to an amazing house. There was a chandelier hanging in the center of a spiral staircase. There were fine carpets placed over the marble floor. The walls had a floral design with rich tans and browns with some darker burgundies bordering. I was in awe of the architectural design and the beauty of the room.

"Do you like it," Edward murmured in my ear.

"I… love it," I whispered in shock. He smiled at me and brought me up the spiral stair case at a human pace, taking his sweet time while my body began to squirm in anticipation of his touch. He went to the first room on the upper level and if I thought the downstairs was beautiful, this was spectacular. There was a wide balcony that looked over the lake and into the horizon of the setting sun. The clouds weren't as thick here, but only a small amount of light filtered through the white clouds.

Edward moved towards the bed and set me on it, while his lips made sweet contact with mine. I pulled at his bowtie on his tux and loosened it from his neck while throwing it to the floor. His hands roamed up and down my body while his lips moved slowly and evenly with mine. His hand brushed my neck to my bare shoulder down to the back of my dress. I smiled against his lips at his eagerness. I had been waiting all day to be out of this dress and have the night come. He took it slowly, carefully inching the dress down so that my breasts popped out. He groaned against my lips.

"No bra," he murmured kissing my neck, then he licked it, his tongue moving down to my collarbone, where I stopped him.

"Nuh uh, you have to be patient." I giggle while getting up. I slid the dress down the rest of the way and stepped out while grabbing my bag from the floor. He looked at me with dark eyes as he roamed my skin and the thin lace panties I wore. I moved the bag in front of my chest and went to the bathroom.

I took in a deep breath as I removed the thin piece Rosalie had seen before. I was embarrassed to even by it online, how could I wear it in front of him with only a see through robe on? I swallowed hard and put the top on, I slipped the stringy, thin piece of cloth over my head and adjusted the two pieces that covered my chest while straightening out the wires they were attached to. I grimaced when I saw it left very little to the imagination. I pulled out the bottom and slipped off my panties before putting on the absurd bottom. There was only a very thin piece of fabric covering my most intimate area, and string wrapped around my hips to my rear. I had never even seen a g-string before, but I guessed this was one if there was.

I breathed deeply as I analyzed myself in the mirror, I didn't look half bad. Like a very prestigious stripper. I bit back a laugh, breathing it out in a sighed before grabbing the blue shoes that were my wedding heels, just a different colour I loved the way they looked, classy and cute. I shook my head at my reflection but slipped on the clear silk and lace robe. I began to wonder what Edward would think, could he think it was trashy? I was showing a lot of skin, but it was all for him, to make this night special and memorable. Though, I was sure it would be, it was our wedding night.

I grabbed onto the door knob and slowly opened it, I saw Edward still in his wedding tux, but with out the jacket, vest, and tie. I opened it fully and he looked to me. His eyes grew black and he growled loudly. "Oh dear god," he growled in a mess of words. His eyes were clouded over and I could see his erection standing thick and ready against his pants.

I smiled and walked towards him slowly. His hands grabbed onto my hips and he pulled me to him. His teeth undid the knot of my robe and it pooled at my feet. He pulled me back and looked over the miniscule clothing I was wearing, I bit my lip and moaned at just the look in his eyes, the way they were so dark, the way they roamed over me. I would never wear anything like this again, but it was nice to see the effect I could have on him.

Without further stalling, he pulled me down onto him. My legs were on either sides of his waist where I was kneeling. His hands went to my rear and groped, my lips were rabid on his while I undid each button on his shirt. He was pulling me closer to him, grounding his erection into me. I wanted it, I needed the friction to sustain my painful arousal. His very being made me pool for him. I pulled his shirt from his body and as soon as it was gone his lips went to my neck.

I began to rock back and forth against him, loving the feel of him against my wet center. I moved my hands down his chest and to the button on his slacks. I rubbed him through the material and finally released him into my hand. I moaned into the air while he continued to rub me everywhere, his fingers penetrating me and cupping me in ways that left me breathless. I cried into the air as he began to thrust into my hand.

Edward flipped me onto my back and began to assault my lips again. His hands were slipping my top from my chest down to my waist and slipped off both of the materials in one sweep. Rosalie would happy, if she still wanted them. His body pressed against mine, my legs wrapping around him on instinct, pushing my throbbing center onto him. He groaned and I pushed his pants down with my feet, leaving him standing at full attention in front of me. I moaned when he rubbed the tip against me, my body jerked up for more of him, but he pulled away.

"I love you, Bella Cullen." he whispered as he kissed me.

"I love you, Edward… so much." my body enveloped his tip, and then he pushed forward, the former rabidity was slowing down into something much softer. Our bodies moved in perfect sink, rocking and soothing the other. I released my moans and cries into the air, no longer having to worry about waking a baby or the whole neighbourhood.

I pulled his body closer to mine, reveling in the feeling of my chest bouncing and sliding against his, only adding to my aroused state. I cried out into the air while he continued to thrust into me. My screaming was in tune with his thrusts, my body jerked forward to meet him with each movement. I moaned at the slow strokes he went to, I could feel every part of his slowly brush against me, expanding and flexing within and around me. The feeling was enough to drive me to my end, I threw my head back and my back arched while I screamed out his name.

I was breathing heavy and panting incoherencies while he still pumped into me. My legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to me. Edward groaned into the air around us and began to pick up space. My whimpers were loud and shrill as the friction between us made my body pick up another arousal. With one last thrust, I felt Edward stiffen and then my body shook with him.

I screamed into the air, but world was filled with blurs of sight and buzzing in my ears. These were the times I felt most human, most vulnerable. Edward turned his head to the side and our lips met with an intensity that made my hips buck into his. He growled and I could see the smile pulling at his lips.

"You don't know what you just did, my wife." I laughed breathily and he flipped me over so I straddled him. His arms went behind his head and he looked to be in the ease of complete bliss. I smiled at him and stood on my knees over him.

My teeth went to my lip as I decided to be bold. Why not? He was my husband and I should do whatever it takes to please him, right? Mustering the confidence I had left over from my show before, I moved my fingers down my bare torso. Edward breathed out sharply when he saw where my movements were taking me. My left index finger circled my bellybutton before I moved further down into the wetness that was still lingering, and forming. I could feel his hardness formed behind me and that only gave me the incentive to continue.

I slid down and rubbed my fingers across my folds, throwing my head back as a growl of some sort left my throat. It was more of a purr and I found it a little strange. Edward's chest rumbled as he rescinded with his own growl. I found it much too sexy. My finger slid in without another movement and I began to pump in and out, my eyes meeting Edward's before sliding shut.

This was when we were most primal. Well, this and when we had hunted. Edward's beauty and grace never faltered, whether we were drinking, or if he was pounding into me. The mental images were driving my body in a frantic hum and I found myself whimpering and shaking for my release.

Hands went to my waist and when I opened my eyes Edward sitting up and pushing me back onto him. He looked frantic as he removed my fingers only to replace it with his hard member. We both moaned as he eased into me, and I couldn't think of anything else beside moving on top of him. My hands went to his shoulders and pushed him down onto his back while I continued to bounce on top of him. My right hand gripped my breast as I moved and stared at my husband beneath me. I much more than loved the sight.

Edward's hand jutted out and I felt him move his fingers above where we were connected. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly, a cry escaping my throat while a growl followed after it. My walls clenched tighter around him and I was helpless to the power of my orgasm. I collapsed onto Edward's chest, I could feel him thrust once more and then growl before he too went limp beneath me.

His arms wrapped around me and I sighed in contentment. My eyes closed in a useless move while I wished I could sleep again, just to be able to sleep with Edward in the literal sense of the word. But it was worth it, never being able to sleep again had its many perks. I would be able to spend more time with my husband and my son.

"We need to check on Damien." I murmured. "We couldn't at the reception because he wasn't there." Edward grunted in agreement and stretched his arm to the floor, mindlessly groping until he came in contact with his tuxedo pants.

"Here," he kissed my head and handed me the little cell phone. I sat up and crossed my legs while dialing the number. Edward groaned and I looked down to see everything exposed. My head ducked, a blush that would never come back trying to form on my cold cheeks.

Grabbing the satin sheets and wrapping them around me, I hit the send button and waited for an answer. On the third ring Alice picked up and greeted me in a singsong voice. "Hello Mrs. Cullen!"

Edward chuckled beside me. "Hey, Alice, how's the clean up going?"

"Done," she stated. "There really wasn't that much -- well, for vampires that is. Emmett and Jasper are doing dump runs for all the trash." she giggled.

"Lucky them, how's Damien?" my motherly instincts kicked in and I suddenly wanted him to be in my arms.

"Having the time of his life! Tomorrow we're going to get tattoos! When he puts down all the ribbons and bows we'll go get him a lip piercing!" she started to laugh and I grimaced. "Kidding! It's so much better to be with aunt Alice isn't it, Damien?"

"He's near you?" I asked suddenly excited.

"Yep, you should see the mess he's making." I smiled when I thought of him wrapped up in wrapping paper and ribbons, and then the little smile on his face. "I'll just untangle him and let him talk to you." I could some shifting and not but a few second later I heard baby laughter.

The sound made my heart swell and down so Edward could hear him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. There was a loud squeal through the phone and I flinched before I laughed. "Hi sweetie," I giggled.

More laughing could be heard before Alice started to laugh again. "What is she doing?" Edward chuckled. Damien gurgled into the phone and I knew it was his way of talking.

"I miss you, Damien." I sighed. And I heard another noise. It was as if we were really communicating with one-another, and I knew in our own way we were. There was some cooing and I smiled while snuggling closer to Edward. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella!" Alice chuckled from the other end. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Alice, I'll let you go, then. Have fun cleaning and take care of Damien." I smiled and kissed Edward's collarbone.

"'Kay, enjoy your honeymoon." And with that we hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Not one lemon, but two. There are links for what Bella was wearing on my profile. I'm warning you, the little number she's wearing is for mature viewers only, and if I get any immature comments like "ew" I'll take the link down.**

**The honeymoon is really fun to write. They're alone for a week and they haven't been together in three days, I think that explains itself. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Last lemon of the story. xd ... Well, if I don't find myself writing more hot steamy Edward and Bella sex. :P **

**Just something to think about, I wrote this about a month before Breaking Dawn came out. O.o They're really similar.**

**And as always _Pics on my profile!_

* * *

**

The morning glow of the lake against the glass of our room was astounding. The glass projected rainbows onto Edward's skin and my own, that danced across the room. We had spent the whole night like this, just wrapped in each other's arms and the gentle silk that wove in tightly around us. Our skin was touching in every way, never being separated, because, for me, it was almost a physical pain to leave him.

We had relaxed the night away in gentle embraces and the soft lulling of our love making. It was gentle, and I had an urge to show more of our primitive instincts, but I would wait patiently for another time. In truth, I didn't want to be moved from where I was.

I was ravenously aware of every touch and caress of Edward's skin on mine. His hands rubbed down my back, just below my tailbone and then back up my spinal cord. I liked the rhythm and just the texture of his skin on mine. Our chests were pressed together, as they had been all night. We could have been melded together by now, but to be honest, I don't think either of us would have minded.

"I want to swim," Edward murmured into my hair. His cool breath fanned down my cheeks and to my neck. The cold didn't bother me; mainly because I could barely feel it, but his scent was still something that stunned me. It became stronger and more appealing since the change. Esme had told me it was the scent of my mate. The very smell drove the other wild.

I had believed her, of course, it was quite obvious. Edward's nose was always in my hair, discreetly, and not so discreetly, breathing it in. He said it was the best place to get my scent; a mix of my human and nonhuman scents combined.

I looked out the window and into the bright sun shining through. It was discreet out in the middle of the woods, no one would see us, or hear us for miles. I had wanted to dip in that little lake at least once while we were here. I looked back up to Edward who had his eyes closed. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was asleep. I pursed my lips while trying to hide my grin.

"'Kay," I giggled before turning out of his embrace and running to the bathroom. I heard an audible groan and then shuffling before it stopped. Perfect, he'd be outside and waiting.

I couldn't hide my smile while I dug through the black and white bag. I threw out the multiple sets of lingerie and grinned when I felt what I was looking for. Slipping the pieces onto my nude body I fixed the straps on my black, silky bikini and tried to keep my bust from popping out altogether.

The black against my skin illuminated all the right places. It was one of the few times I'd worn black since I was changed, but I couldn't doubt the effect it had on the contrast of our skin. After I appraised ever surface the bikini touched, I stopped playing with the halter and grabbed the ivory and eyelet white cover-up.

I'd wanted to surprise Edward as much as possible on our honeymoon, and moreover, the rest of our existence. I smoothed out the ivory piece and worked my hair over to get rid of the remaining sex curls from last night. I bit my lip at the thoughts and finished before walking out.

Edward wasn't in the room when I got out, a good sign. I didn't bother with shoes as I made my way out of the room and down the grandiose winding staircase into the chandelier room and then to the foyer. I took a steady eye to appraise its beauty properly. I couldn't deny the architectural genius it took to make the place.

I made my way to the front door and stepped into the refreshing morning light. We were far enough from Forks that the sun didn't shy behind the clouds as much. I sometimes wished I could live somewhere besides a peninsula, but anywhere Edward would be I would also.

I could see Edward relaxing in the water, floating on his back with a smile on his face. His eyes opened to the sky and then in a movement that a human wouldn't notice, he flipped up and looked me over. I bit back a grin at the look on his face. His eyes ran over the pristine cover-up and then down my legs. I was grateful eternity had made me attractive, but it didn't stop the awkward feeling of being ogled.

His hair flopped over his eyes, and I couldn't stop my eyes from running down his chest, appreciating the gleaming droplets that slid down his abs and back into the water. Edward shifted, and I looked back up in time to see his tongue swipe over his bottom lip. I swallowed hard, the gleaming in his eyes was… erotic.

I did a twirl for him on the little beach, taking a bow while he whistled. Giggling, I unfastened the halter on my cover-up and turned my back to him. Why not provide a show for him? My fingers let go of the little piece and it fell the beach at my feet. I heard a sharp intake of breath before I bent down to touch my toes and grab the piece.

I couldn't hold my own gasp when I felt hands on my hips and something hard pressing into my rear. Smiling, I wiggled a little, getting a satisfactory growl.

"Bella Cullen," he hissed.

"Do you like?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, I'll have to thank Alice." I spun around to press my chest against his, halter forgotten.

"Nuh-uh, I picked out everything this time." he raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "I have good taste, huh?" Edward nodded fervidly, and I giggled like a schoolgirl before running into the water.

We spent a lot of time flirting and swimming. I'd tease him, and he'd provide the equal by stepping it up a notch. I'd wait until he was sexually frustrated and then pounce. Most of my thoughts remained on the underwater culture in the lake we swam in. The fish were of colorful array to my surprise.

The depth of the waters was even more amazing, we went well beneath what a human could reach and watched the mysterious creatures surrounding us. Most of the fish were browns and greens, some were crimsons and oranges and we witnessed red snappers eating from the algae.

I hadn't even noticed I wasn't breathing, the lack of needn't air hadn't hit me. Edward and I were under for what seemed like hours, observing the life below that was so easily forgotten. The changing sun in the sky provided different lights and glows. But we were never able to get too close, the fish were always wary, and even more so around Edward. It was our natural primal feel, and I'd noticed it with just neighbourhood cats.

I'd ended up on Edward's back while he floated around the water, pointing to different things. His hand rested on my thighs, his legs were strong enough propel us forward. I'd been looking at the different fish nibbling at moss and algae when I felt Edward's hands sliding up and down my thigh, each time rising a little higher until they were touching my bikini bottom.

I looked back at Edward's face, finding nothing but innocence and wonder while he looked around the sun bathed deep. He was the picture of perfection, the sun gleamed from his skin, mingling with my own and providing a rainbow of lights around us. I couldn't tell if the fish liked it, they just swan around and ate.

His fingers danced up my skin again, but this time, his hand went under my bottom. I welded my mouth shut so I wouldn't take in any water. I'd be like a stone and sink to the bottom if that happened. I pulled myself closer to Edward's back while his finger dipped into me once.

My nails dug into his shoulder, but if her felt it, he certainly didn't show it. I trembled like a leaf with each thrust and felt the urge to scream out. I wanted to gasp, to pant, to be able to make any form of noise, but the only thing I could do was make low keening noises in the back of my throat, much like a whale.

The pit of my stomach was forcing my muscles to clench with each pass he made. I could feel myself pulling closer, the need for friction, to feel him fully inside of me was strong. My hips bucked incessantly into his back and I could no longer take it.

With a quick pull from his grasp, I swam to the surface, through the fish and light that surrounded me. I broke through the surface and gasped for breath, no longer tasting the stale air that had been inside of me for hours. I heard chuckling beside me and I growled loudly.

"So help me Edward Cullen, if you don't finish what you started, I'll do it myself!" he tried to not to smile, but it was obvious he found this funny.

"Can I watch?" I growled again and swam toward shore before I felt his arms around my waist. "I was kidding," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Were you?" I asked, knowing we both knew the answer to that.

"I supposed I wasn't," he shook his head. "Voyeurism doesn't sound so bad if it's you." his chuckle sent vibrations through me, and to the area where I was rubbing my thighs for friction.

His hand slipped under my bikini top and pinched my nipple, rolling it with his thumb and forefinger. I gasped and trust my hips back into his groin. He groaned pushed back just as hard.

"Do that again," he growled in my ear. Without a second thought, I ground into his pelvis, pushing harder into him through his swim trunks. I was reveling in what I couldn't before, the panting and crying out into the air. "Oh god,"

Edward's free hand slipped down into my bikini bottom and he didn't hesitate to stick his finger in. I was writhing at his touch, needing more desperately. With each thrust of his finger, I threw my hips back, and he'd push his forward. We were moving in sync until he let out a growl and threw me up against a tree hanging over the lake.

I growled back at him, his fingers tore through the sides of my bottom and the scrap was tossed aside. I bit my bottom lip, being careful not to pierce through the skin, in a hope to look sultry for him. His lips hit mine with an intensity that could have drained the lake and I wouldn't have noticed.

I tugged on the drawstring of his trunks and growled. "Those need to go," his honey eyes sparkled and he winked.

"Do away with them," with his shrug, I looped my finger into the elastic and tore them from his perfect, narrow hip and into the water. Licking my lips, I hitched my leg up while he pushed me into the bark of the tree. I loved being more durable, I just loved it when Edward touched me like I wasn't a porcelain doll.

"Yes…" I hissed with each inch that he pushed into me. The feeling of being whole, of being fulfilled, never seemed to end when we were joined. The sheer magnitude of the way we rocked in synchrony and pressure made body shiver and my already taut nipples harden.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward groaned into my neck with each precise thrust. My hips met his, driving him deeper and further into me.

The primal growls from our throats were transformed into keening and light purrs with the incessant rocking. I found myself babbling his name, needing more from him, to push me over the edge and let our instincts take over. I could feel it, though I didn't know if it was purposely done, he was still being careful, still taking precautions with my body. Though I was sure I was still stronger than him, my newborn status had yet to clear.

"Harder," I cried while he drove into me. "Please! Harder, faster!" his growl was guttural while his hips pushed into mine with a force he had never used.

My back arched and I let out a soundless scream, each movement bringing me closer to my release. "Like this?" he growled, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "I didn't know you liked… it… rough."

My fingers wrapped in his hair and brought his lips to mine. Parting my lips, he shoved his tongue into my mouth. His finger wedged between us -- though how he managed it, I didn't know -- and began to message me. The gasp that came from my throat and the growl in my chest were otherworldly, an anomaly that had my brain wonder if I could make such a noise, but was quickly over thrown by the liquid pulsing below me.

My fingers dug into the rough bark of the tree and tore through until my orgasm was rocking me with a force that brought Edward to a close. We screamed out in unison, our cries echoing in the air, circling us. The smile on my face was mirrored by Edwards, our breathing ragged and unsteady.

Unhitching my legs from his waist, Edward set me in the now-ankle-deep water. I ogled his naked form and giggled. If I could have blushed I would have. Seeing him fully, his large anatomy and perfect muscles, it made me feel inadequate. His eyes were still on me, eyeing the top I still wore.

With a grin, I pulled it from my chest and ran into the water. "Let's go skinny dipping!"

* * *

**A/N: I think this is my favourite lemon of the story, and maybe one of the top ones I've written... and I've written a lot of lemons. I'm sad to say this story is coming to a close in a few more chapter. I've estimated about two or three more and an epilogue, which by the way I'm drafting it will have a really sour lemon in it. So this being the last might be a little lie -- but who knows, maybe there won't be a lemon.**

**I love that bikini, I ordered because when I worked on this I kept looking back at it over and over again. It's so... amazing. :)**

**Don't forget to review! :heart:**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Last chapter. ); I know it's sad, at least for me. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, though.**

* * *

Our honeymoon was much the same, we didn't leave the cottage once after our first traipse in the water. We'd stayed in the house, moving to different rooms throughout the day. The bed in the master room had broken and collapsed onto the floor, making the head and foot boards snap from the bed. We hadn't noticed until we were done.

We weren't as gentle over our time there. We made love occasionally, basking in the intense feeling of love that flowed between us. It was something completely different when we were harder with each other, and I couldn't deny the fact that I was turned on by his dominance.

The walls in most of the rooms had dents in them the size of my back. We had broken through the guest bedroom's wall, and that bed, too. The upstairs' bathroom's shower was completely not working. We'd gone through the tile, and in the process, through the water pipes. After Edward secured the steel from flooding the house, we broke the countertop, too.

The downstairs bathroom received minor damage, a dent in the wall from where I threw him into it, and then cracked tiles on the floor. But of all the rooms, the living room was the most damaged.

The couch arms were both broken, the cushions shredded and torn, while every chair had broken legs. The dinning room table was broken into unidentifiable pieces skewed across the room, some had been flung into the wall, creating massive holes. The tables were broken and dented, the wood chipped and decrepit all over the room. The large desk in the corner of the room took a heavy beating. Edward and I had a round of principal and student, the desk reminded him of a dean's office.

I'd come to know a different Edward throughout our honeymoon. Not one that could crack a joke, or only be gentle. But someone who trusted their control, who gave into their desires and in return gave the favour back. I'd also learned that one-hundred and seven years of sexual repression takes it's toll, even on a vampire.

We had no time to rest, when something was broken, he'd pick me up and relocate me. Edward's dominance was overwhelming. Even when I'd _thought_ I was in control, he'd somehow turn me into the receiver. I didn't care for the time being, every time he'd command me I would do whatever he said without a second thought. His commands turned me on more than anything else.

I was always his top-priority, though. I'd always have my orgasm before him, and that bothered me more than anything. I wanted him to release and enjoy everything, but when I'd brought it up, he said there was nothing sexier than watching me while having sex. Even when talking to our son he was inappropriate, nipping at my neck or sucking on my earlobe. We'd managed to extend our getaway for another earth-shattering week.

We'd tried every position that came to mind, explored every sliver of skin, and tasted every inch of each other. We'd come to know each other better than we knew ourselves. And even as we packed from our amazing time together, we still flirted and cracked jokes.

"Esme's not going to be happy." I commented. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I think she can cope. Besides, it's not that bad." even I could hear the poorly hidden lie. "What? It's not, really. Back in the seventies Emmett and Rosalie had this huge mansion of a house for a month. It was bigger than the one we all live in now, from the vision Alice had when they left, this is a homicide to the Civil war."

"Still, it was nice enough for Esme to furnish such a beautiful home and then we go and break all the furniture. Did you even look at everything? It's perfect! The dark red and vibrant whites are so amazing…" I trailed off as Edward slowly shifted into a crouch.

"One last time," his voice wasn't pleading, it was demanding and I shivered.

"We shouldn't, we promised Damien to be home by tonight."

"We'll be there." was all he said before he leapt at me. I avoided him by less than an inch and took off down the stairs. There was a loud growl before I could hear him take off.

I sprinted for the front door, but his arm wrapped around my waist before I was out. I could feel something pressing into my lower back, and I pushed against him. Edward snarled in my ear before he licked around the edges.

"We missed something," I looked to my right and saw a lone ataman sitting in the corner. It matched the burgundy panels of the house and was set aside from the wreckage we had made.

"I think we should leave it," I tried my best to sound forceful, but it was hard to ignore the liquid rushing feeling between my legs.

"It'll take five minutes." he hissed in my ear. "Pants down." with that, he unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off with my panties before I saw him remove his own… to find him without any underwear on.

"Ew, please don't do that." I laughed.

"I wanted to make it easier." he shrugged.

Wait, what? "Did you intend… did you know that we…?" I gestured, and he grabbed my hand leading me to the ataman, I guessed that was a yes. I should have expected for him to try one more time. We'd avoided showering together, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to let it end that easily.

"What can we do on this?" he asked, his head cocking to the side and observing the small piece. I decided to give him an answer and dropped to my knees before bending over so my chest was pressed against the cushion. I wiggled my hips at him and he grinned back.

He dropped to his knees behind me and entered me in one movement. A scream slipped through my lips, and a groan from him. The pressure of him entering me was amazing, something I could never get used to, no matter how many amazing times. My fingers dug into the cushion on instinct, and my hips hit the base each time Edward entered me.

I found myself chanting a choir of incoherencies, all of it ending with his name. Edward was powerful behind me, making my nerves swim lower and lower until I could feel everything in me explode in a world of growls and screams.

The ataman beneath me crack with a loud noise, and Edward fell on top of me with the sudden movement. I groaned before playing with the broken splinters. Edward didn't move from on top of me, and I was glad, I like the feeling on his full weight, neither of us feared me being crushed. His fingers twirled in my hair and I sighed.

"I get to be the dominant one next decade, okay?" he chuckled, but I felt him nod against my back.

* * *

We had managed to pack the remainder of our things, and load ourselves in the car with minimal groping. It was almost three in the afternoon, and the sun was making a light appearance through the clouds, nothing that was too exciting.

My body began to fidget as we grew nearer, and I really wanted to hold my son. I'd talked to him every night, but it was different. The family was keeping him more than entertained, but I'd heard whine multiple times when I was talking to someone else. He'd had a breakdown this morning when he woke up. He wouldn't stop crying, and it was only after two hours of non-stop tears that the family called us.

Edward and I knew they didn't want to disturb us, but it was about time someone pulled us back into reality. We drove down the little dirt road that lead to the mouth of the driveway before speeding to the house. Everyone was on the porch, Esme had Damien in her arms, while he was struggling to get free.

As soon as I opened my door, I heard frantic squealing and babbling. And it was only then that I heard the most beautiful piercing sound my ears had ever beheld. I think I must have looked astounded, but so did everyone else. Alice's mouth popped open, and Rosalie raised her eyebrows while Emmett grinned and elbowed Jasper. Edward, who was at my side, froze.

"Mommy!" the whaling baby's voice hung in the air and I couldn't move, only stare at my son. He was squirming and frustrated tears were beginning to stream down his face. He cried out again, louder this time, but a more garbled version of the word.

"Oh!" Esme snapped out of her stupour of look at the little boy, and then ran to my side where Damien flopped into my arms.

"I didn't see…" Alice explained defensively while Jasper looked annoyed, pulling a check book from his pocket.

"Told you the rug-rat would speak." Emmett chuckled.

"Ma," Damien muttered into my neck, his fingers tugged at my hair and he sighed a baby sigh. My hands rubbed up and down his warm little back and I kissed his head.

"I missed you, too." I whispered. Edward's arms wrapped around both of us. His lips went to the top of my head, and his hands covered mine on our son.

"I love you both so much." Damien's head lifted and he giggled. His hand grabbed onto Edward hair that had fallen in his eyes, and patted it.

"Da," he giggled again while Edward stared wide eyed.

"I told you he'd be a genius!" Rosalie stated proudly, her hands on her hips. A part of me knew it was too soon for him to speak; that he should be in the sensory motor stage of development. But another part of me knew he was different, that his childhood was hurrying by and I'd just missed a precious week.

His fingers played with Edward's hair over my shoulder, and anything else that he came across. He was observant, and curious, but that was something I'd come to expect. He looked up again, his dark green eyes wide and he grinned.

"Ma!" I smiled and let the theories go. He was my child, my son, and my family. I'd never dreamed of this, not in a thousand years, and I was still reeling, still needing to soak it all in at times.

Edward's lips touch my hair and again, and our family gathered around us. They all treated me as if I was never human, and as if I was always apart of their long living family. They hugged us and welcomed us back, asked about a variety of things and continued on in comfortable conversation until the early hours of the morning.

And I couldn't help the smile on my face as I held my son, and my husband's arm wrapped around me, that this was my family, and this was my life.

* * *

**Okay, so I couldn't resist a lemon. I know I said last chapter would be the last, but after the memories of all that happened... who could resist? And I wanted this to end with a BANG!**

**I haven't decided if there should be a sequal yet. I'm leaning towards no. I've been into one-shots a lot lately. If you haven't looked on my profile and enjoy lemons... they're my specialty. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and fav'ed this story. It means so much, and I'm so glad that people like it. I'm going to be working on Stoically Stitched, which is my child, and of course all new one-shots.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
